Un doloroso amor
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi de Trunks x Goten: soy mala en esto pero es una historia sobre el maltrato a la pareja
1. Chapter 1

**Nota autora: **Aquí os traigo otra historia, antes de nada os digo que es un Yaoi de Trunks y Goten ... este fic es diferente a los que he hecho ya que se trata de violencia machista en otras palabras del maltrato a la pareja físicos y psicológicos ya que desgraciadamente existen en mi país como en todos los países tanto de hombres hacia mujeres, mujeres a hombres, de hombres a hombres etc. la verdad es que lo iba hacer con mi pareja favorita que es Goku y Chichi pero lo descarté por que no veo a Goku haciendo tal cosa al igual que a Vegeta hacia Bulma, esta idea la tenía pensada desde hace mucho tiempo solo me faltaba encontrar la pareja indicada ... se que los fans de Trunks me odiaran por ponerlo tan agresivo y de esa forma, la verdad es que me odio a mi misma ... para acabar yo como mujer y sobre todo como persona quiero decir que tolerancia cero para los maltratadores y si alguien se encuentra en una situación a si lo primero que debe de hacer es denunciar tal cosa ... os dejo con el capítulo

Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama

Capitulo 1

Era un día normal y corriente para Goten que estaba mirando en un punto fijo del horizonte del lago donde se encontraba en ese momento, desde hacía cinco años iba por la tarde a ese lugar por que para él ese lugar fue el comienzo del infierno que vivió cuando tenía dieciséis años y al que quisiera no podía borrar de su mente, en ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de él el chico recordaba esa presencia y que no había sentido en cinco años en la boda de Bra, Goten con lentitud se giró y vio a Trunks y sin poder evitarlo se sintió indefenso delante del chico de cabellos lilas

-hola Goten-dijo Trunks con una media sonrisa-a pasado cinco años sin vernos, como has estado-el chico moreno no contestó y sintió muchas sensaciones en su cuerpo, como el amor que sentía por él, y sobre todo el miedo que le causó en el pasado-no me vas a contestar -Goten miró al suelo sintiéndose delante de él como si no valiera nada

-bien, estoy bien-contestó en un susurro el chico moreno

-me alegro mucho-dijo Trunks haciendo unos pasos hacia Goten, este al notarlo retrocedió unos pasos y Trunks al notar esto se paró y suspiró-yo quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho, y también quería demostrarte que he cambiado, se que fui muy violento contigo cuando estuvimos juntos … en estos cinco años he estado en un centro para curarme y si estoy aquí es por que me he curado, no soy el mismos y quisiera que me des otra oportunidad para demostrarte que he cambiado -Goten solo lo miró, la verdad aunque pasara tiempo él seguiría enamorado del chico de cabellos lilas, habían pasado cinco años y ahora no estaba solo, no podía caer como tantas veces calló en el pasado

-no puedo-dijo Goten sin quitarle la mirada al otro chico

-entiendo-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa triste-pero te pediría que lo pensaras esta noche, por favor

-de veras que has cambiado?

-si-dijo Trunks-creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad para todo … pero si mañana ha esta hora y en este lugar me das una negativa te prometo que nunca mas te voy a molestar y no sabrás de mi nunca -Trunks sonrió de una manera extraña para Goten

-de acuerdo lo pensaré-dijo Goten

-de acuerdo-dijo Trunks extendiendo su mano, Goten miró la mano y con lentitud el chico moreno junto su mano con la del otro chico -nos vemos mañana-y sin mas Trunks se fue volando del lugar, Goten no dejó de mirar el cielo donde había desaparecido el cuerpo de Trunks y con un suspiro se sentó en el suelo, al cabo de una hora Goten se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la casa de sus padres, una vez que llegó entró al interior de la casa y pudo ver que la cena estaba sirviéndose y el chico se sentó al lado de su padre

-Bardock, la cena está lista-gritó Chichi con una sonrisa y después se sentó en la mesa y miro a su hijo menor que este estaba pensativo, ella no fue la única que se dio cuenta, Goku también notó lo extraño que estaba su hijo, el saiyan puro le iba a preguntar a su hijo que le ocurría pero una voz de niño le cortó

-tengo un hambre abuelita-el niño se sentó en medio de Goten y Chichi

-me alegra que tengas hambre-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa -aunque es normal, siendo nieto e hijo de quien eres-el niño sonrió y miró a Goten

-papa, te ocurre algo?-Goten miró al niño que tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules esos ojos que tanto le recordaban a él, Goten sonrió con una sonrisa forzada que el niño no notó pero sus padres si

-no me ocurre nada, estoy bien, Bardock-dijo Goten -mejor que comamos que tengo hambre

-de acuerdo-dijo Bardock -hoy seré mas rápido que tu abuelito Goku

-ni lo sueñes-dijo Goku, nieto y abuelo empezaron a comer con mucha rapidez

-para tener cuatro años comes como si tuvieras diez-dijo Chichi

-tengo cuatro años y medio abuelita -dijo el niño con la boca llena de comida

-no hables con la boca llena Bardock-dijo Goten

-es que la abuelita me habló-dijo Bardock

-cuando aprenderás que con la boca llena no se habla, eso es de mala educación -dijo Goten con seriedad y el niño miró a la mesa con tristeza, Goten suspiró y se levantó de la mesa-no tengo hambre, iré a descansar -y se fue hacia su habitación

-lo siento, papa-dijo el niño en un susurro

-no te preocupes, seguro que ha tenido un mal día -dijo Chichi de forma maternal -será mejor que comas o si no tu abuelo Goku se lo comerá todo -el niño empezó a comer asta que no pudo mas y después de ver un rato la televisión se fue a la cama a dormir quedando Goku y Chichi solos en la sala

-que le debe pasar a Goten-dijo Goku preocupado

-no lo se-dijo Chichi-solo espero que no se haya encontrado con él, Bulma me dijo que hoy por la mañana llegaba

-si se atreve a cercarse a Goten lo mataré-dijo Goku con enfado

-puede ser que haya cambiado-dijo Chichi

-las personas como él no cambian-dijo Goku

-cuando le dije a Gohan, Videl y Pan, ellos se enfadaron y dijeron lo mismo que tú

-Chichi no quiero hablar de él-dijo Goku-voy a dormir

-yo también iré a descansar-dijo Chichi siguiendo a su esposo a su cuarto para dormir, en la otra habitación se encontraba Goten tumbado en la cama mirando al techo y pensativo asta que cerró los ojos, y retrocedió a la edad que le quedaba dos semanas de cumplir los dieciséis años

Flash Back

Un chico de cabellos morenos llegó corriendo al lago ya que su mejor amigo le llamó por teléfono que le tenía que decir algo importante y que eso decidiría su amistad de tantos años

-Trunks siento llegar tarde, es que mi sobrina Pan me entretuvo-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y el chico de cabellos lilas le miró

-no importa Goten, lo importante es que hayas venido-dijo con seriedad Trunks levantándose del suelo

-que es lo que me querías decir?

-La verdad, es que me cuesta mucho decirte esto-dijo Trunks sin dejar de mirar a su amigo de la infancia-llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo esto, y no puedo callármelo mas

-de que se trata Trunks, me estás asustando-dijo Goten con preocupación

-no es nada malo, por lo menos para mi … te lo diré sin rodeos … estoy enamorado de ti-Goten abrió los ojos por lo que había escuchado -cuando estoy contigo me transformo en otra persona, y cuando no estoy contigo solo pienso en ti, siempre estás en mis pensamientos, te amo Goten y quisiera vivir toda mi vida contigo -Goten no dejó de mirarle asta que al final sonrió-entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, será mejor que me valla-Trunks iba a marcharse

-no te vallas Trunks-dijo Goten-no me vas ha dejar que te responda

-sinceramente no me gustan que me den una negativa, eso me llena de ira

-yo también te amo-se apresuró a decir Goten-yo no quería decirte por el simple motivo por que no tuve el valor y no quería perder tu amistad, la amistad que tenemos desde que éramos niños de pañales

-lo dices en serio-dijo Trunks acercándose a su amigo y Goten afirmó sonrojado -hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida-abrazó a Goten para luego mirarlo a los ojos, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para las dos y después se besaron en los labios para sellar el gran amor que se tenían, después de una hora los dos se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, dos semanas pasaron con rapidez para los dos, pero para Goten ese día era el mejor ya que celebraría su cumpleaños número dieciséis y en la Corporación Capsula, ya que invitaron a todos sus amigos ya que la casa de Bulma era mas grande, Goten y Trunks estaban en la habitación de este último

-y crees que es conveniente de decirles a todos que estamos juntos-dijo Goten preocupado

-si-dijo Trunks-confía en mi, deben aceptarlo -el chico de cabellos lilas al ver la preocupación de Goten le acarició la mejilla y después le besó en los labios y seguidamente sonrieron los dos-confía en mi

-siempre he confiado en ti-dijo Goten

-entonces vallamos a la fiesta-dijo Trunks saliendo de la habitación y Goten salió después de un gran suspiro, los dos llegaron al jardín donde estaban todos los invitados, todos los amigos de Goten al verlo le felicitaron por su cumpleaños, la fiesta al cabo de unas horas se acabó y Goten como los demás despidieron a los amigos, en la casa de Bulma quedaba la familia de Trunks y de Goten

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Chichi después de ayudar a recoger a Bulma

-es muy tarde-dijo Bulma-por que no os quedáis todos aquí a dormir

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Videl sentándose al lado de su hija de seis años y su esposo Gohan

-por nosotros tampoco hay problema-dijo Chichi -además es muy tarde

-pues será mejor que vallamos a descansar-dijo Bulma

-antes quisiéramos deciros algo Goten y yo-dijo Trunks y todos le miraron y Goten se puso nervioso

-y que es lo que nos tenéis que decir?-dijo Gohan

-como sabéis Goten y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien-dijo Trunks con seriedad

-y eso que tiene que ver-dijo Vegeta

-Goten y yo somos pareja-soltó Trunks, el chico miró a todos que tenían caras de sorprendidos y después miró a Goten que este miraba al suelo para después mirar a todos asta que vio a su padre que se acercó a él

-Goten si al estar con Trunks eres feliz nosotros también lo seremos-dijo Goku con una sonrisa y abrazando a su hijo menor

-yo opino igual que papa, hermano-dijo Gohan sonriendo

-esa era la gran noticia, eso ya se veía-dijo Vegeta con su habitual voz

-Goten, Trunks, estoy muy feliz por vosotros dos-dijo Videl acercándose a los dos chicos para abrazarles

-yo no entiendo bien, tío Goten, pero mejor estar con Trunks que no con otro que no conoces-dijo Pan con una sonrisa, Bra se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su hermano y Goten y les sonrió a los dos, pero luego miró a Goten con una mirada triste que a Trunks le alegró como le enfadó

-felicidades Goten-dijo Bra-pero si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré

-gracias Bra-dijo Goten acariciando la mejilla de Bra esto a Trunks no le gustó y se enfadó, la chica de pelo azul sin pensarlo se fue del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, Goten miró con tristeza a Bra y después a su madre y a Bulma que ellas dos estaban sin expresión en la cara y no sabía cual sería la reacción de ambas, Bulma con paso lento llegó donde estaban los dos chicos y sin pensarlo abrazó a Goten

-solo espero que tu hagas que siente la cabeza a mi hijo-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa y miró a Trunks-y yo que quería que me dieras nietos, pero si es lo que quieres debo aceptarlo, hijo-y abrazó a su hijo mayor, Goten se acercó a su madre

-mama, yo no se que decirte-dijo Goten

-mas vale bueno conocido que malo por conocer-dijo Chichi -Goten si tu eres feliz yo lo acepto … miraré el lado bueno seré familia de Bulma, aunque fuera preferido que estuvieses con Bra, pero tú quieres Trunks, eres mi hijo y debo aceptarlo

-gracias mama-dijo Goten abrazando a su madre-tengo que decirte que Trunks es lo mejor que me ha pasado

-solo espero que te haga feliz-dijo Chichi

-por que no vamos a dormir, mañana nos contaran mas cosas -dijo Videl y todos se fueron a dormir menos Trunks y Goten que se quedaron en la sala

-me había imaginado otra reacción de todos -dijo Goten

-debes parecerte mas a mi Goten-dijo Trunks-eres poco confiado, y yo te voy a enseñar a que confíes en mi, solo en mi-el chico de cabellos lilas besó a Goten en los labios, cada vez el beso era mas apasionado, Trunks empezó a tocar el cuerpo del chico moreno echando hacia atrás el cuerpo de Goten, pero este se lo impidió

-aquí no-susurró Goten y Trunks se le acercó al oído

-vamos a mi cuarto-susurró Trunks, el otro chico solo afirmó con la cabeza, se levantaron del sofá besándose estuvieron a si asta que llegaron a la habitación de Trunks, este empujó con suavidad a Goten hacia la cama quedando acostado, Trunks se puso encima quitándose la camiseta que llevaba y después se la quitó a Goten, Trunks besó en los labios a Goten con lentitud, se separaron y el chico de cabellos lilas continuó por el cuello asta que llegó al pecho y después al ombligo, que con sus manos le desabrochaba el botón de los pantalones, una vez que se los quitó, Trunks se quitó los suyos, el chico de ojos azules volvió a besarle en los labios y Goten con un movimiento rápido se puso en cima de su pareja besando todo el cuerpo de Trunks, los dos tenían las respiración agitada y con un movimiento rápido cada unos se quitaron la última prenda que les quedaba, Goten sonrió a Trunks y después se metió el miembro de su pareja en la boca, después Trunks hizo lo mismo con el miembro de Goten, luego Trunks besó con pasión y deseo en los labios de Goten, al cabo de un rato se separaron

-hazme tuyo Trunks-dijo con la voz entre cortada Goten, Trunks sonrió y se acercó al oído de Goten

-te dolerá un poco mi amor-dijo Trunks con amor y deseo

-no te preocupes por mi-dijo Goten, Trunks no lo pensó mas y se introdujo en el interior de Goten, primero con lentitud y pudo escuchar el grito de dolor de su compañero, esto hizo que parase-sigue -escuchó de Goten, Trunks siguió asta que sintió que Goten gritaba de placer, y Trunks se unió a él, los dos estaban gimiendo de placer asta que llegaron al placer absoluto y es cuando Trunks salió del interior de Goten tumbándose en la cama intentando recuperar la respiración y miró a su pareja que estaba en el mismo estado que él

-esto lo debemos de hacer todos los días-dijo mas calmado Trunks

-por mi no hay problema-contestó Goten con una sonrisa y Trunks se le acercó para abrazarle y besarle en los labios

-te amo Goten-dijo Trunks

-también te amo Trunks-contestó Goten cerrando los ojos para dormir y al cabo de unos segundos se durmió

-de a partir de ahora serás mío y nadie tendrá derecho sobre ti -dijo Trunks con una sonrisa y después se durmió

Continuará …………………….

**Nota autora: **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, todos los capítulos serán un Flash Back de lo ocurrido asta que llegué el final de la historia ... perdonar las faltas de ortografía y si podéis enviarme algún comentario para darme alguna idea será buen recibida ... puede ser que tarde en actualizar por que para mi es complicado escribir algo a si, pero os aseguro que esta historia la acabaré

Que paséis un buen día


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pasó un año y la relación entre Goten y Trunks iba muy bien, sin que nadie se metiera en su relación ni nada por el estilo, la pareja decidieron ir a vivir juntos, bueno fue mas decisión de Trunks que el propio Goten, a lo primero Goten decía que era muy pronto para vivir en una casa los dos, pero fue convencido por su novio, cuando dieron la noticia es donde hubo mas quejas, sobre todo por parte de la familia de Goten, aunque viviera en la casa de sus padres solo lo veían por las noches para la cena y algunas veces ni para eso, llegaba y se iba a su habitación a dormir, Goku y Chichi notaron algo raro en su hijo, como por ejemplo cuando hablaba de Trunks, siempre ponía al hijo de Vegeta que era mejor que Goten en todo, esto no le agradaba ni a Goku ni a Chichi, pero no le dijeron nada a su hijo ya que lo veían feliz con Trunks, y sobre de ir a vivir con Trunks tuvieron que aceptarlo al igual que los padre de Trunks, en cambio a Bra la idea no le gustaba nada en absoluto, ya que ella también notó en la actitud de Goten cosas extrañas como que su hermano era mil veces mejor que Goten por lo menos era lo que decía el hijo menor de Goku, como a veces Trunks le decía cosas para que Goten se sintiera mal consigo mismo, también notaba que no le agradaba mucho que Goten hablara con ella misma o con otras personas, estas cosas a Bra no le agradaba en absoluto, vale que tuviera catorce años y casi a punto de cumplir los quince, pero no le gustaba la actitud de su hermano, Bra no podía hacer nada, ella no se podía negar que desde muy niña se enamoró de Goten, pero él prefirió a su hermano mayor, ella no podía luchar en contra de lo que sintiera el corazón, y sin remedio y sin decir nada tenía que aceptar que Goten y Trunks eran pareja y se iban a vivir juntos, pero eso no impediría que fueran buenos amigos como siempre lo habían sido, aunque estuvieran las miradas de enfado de Trunks, pero algo dentro de Bra le decía que algo malo iba a pasar y sabía que no era nada bueno.

La pareja al mes de dar la noticia, comenzaron a vivir juntos, los primeros meses fueron muy buenos, Goten ya tenía diecisiete años y sentía que cada vez estaba mas enamorado de Trunks al igual sentía que no podía hacer algo sin la ayuda de Trunks, el chico de cabellos lilas tenía mucho trabajo, por las mañanas tenía que ir a la universidad y por la tarde tenía que ir a la empresa, Goten por otro lado iba también por la mañana a la universidad y por la tarde a la Corporación Capsula para estar en el laboratorio de Bulma para ayudarla por que al chico le agradaba mucho ese ámbito, ya que desde niño a pasado mucho tiempo en esa casa y ha visto todo lo que ha hecho Bulma, a parte que Goten veía a Bulma como a Vegeta como sus segundos padres, ya que siempre han estado ahí cuando lo ha necesitado, a Goten le encantaba estar en el laboratorio con Bulma ya que aprendía mucho con ella y le servía todo lo que hiciera como practicas y conseguir en un futuro un trabajo.

Bulma estaba en el laboratorio suyo de su casa con Goten, ella estaba algo nerviosa ya que la actitud de Goten era algo diferente, ya no sonreía tanto y hablaba lo justo

-Goten, te ocurre algo?-preguntó Bulma con preocupación y el chico la miró sin entender y después la sonrió

-si, estoy bien-dijo Goten en un susurró-por que lo preguntas?

-no se, es que te veo algo triste, en estos días lo he notado -Goten la iba a contestar pero su teléfono móvil sonó, el chico lo cogió y miró en la pantalla para saber quien era, cuando lo miró Goten suspiró con pesadez, esto fue notado por Bulma

-discúlpame Bulma-dijo Goten apretando la tecla y levantándose del asiento para empezar hablar-hola Trunks

-_hola Goten, como te va con mi madre?-_dijo Trunks por la otra línea

-bien, ella es una gran maestra-Bulma sonrió por el comentario del chico moreno - aunque nunca seré tan inteligente como ella, y sobre todo como tú -la mujer al escuchar esto no le agradó ya que muchas veces le escuchaba hablar de esa forma a Goten

-_no te preocupes, y debes de aceptar que yo siempre seré mas inteligente que tú_

_-_en eso tienes razón

-_te llamaba para decirte que hoy saldré antes de la oficina e iré a la casa de mi madre, a si vamos juntos hacia casa_

_-_vale, te esperaré aquí, además tu padre me ha dicho que estoy de baja forma, a si entrenaré con él un poco

_-Goten-_dijo Trunkls con autoridad-_no quiero que entrenes con mi papa, y espero que sea a si _

_-_de acuerdo, no lo haré -dijo Goten con tristeza

-_a si me gusta que me hagas caso, nos veremos allí, adiós_

-asta luego Trunks-Goten guardó el teléfono y se sentó en la silla donde estaba antes, Bulma lo miró y pudo notar tristeza en el rostro del chico que tenía al lado

-Goten-dijo Bulma-si te pasa algo me lo puedes decir-el chico solo la miró -se trata de tus padres

-no me pasa nada con ellos-contestó con rapidez Goten -por que lo dices, a pasado algo que yo no sepa?

-llevas viviendo con Trunks seis meses-dijo Bulma y Goten afirmó con la cabeza-hace unos días tu madre me llamó, haber si sabía algo de ti -Goten solo agachó la cabeza con tristeza-has discutido con Chichi-el chico negó con la cabeza-ella me dijo que no vas a su casa desde hace seis meses y tampoco los llamas por teléfono a ninguno de ellos

-es que tengo mucho trabajo-dijo Goten-por la mañana voy a la universidad y por las tardes estoy aquí, no tengo tiempo

-ni siquiera para una llamada-dijo Bulma

-cuando llego a casa hago las tareas de la universidad, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para estar con Trunks

-para mi eso no es una excusa-dijo Bulma con seriedad-hagamos una cosa, por que no vas a ver a tus padres, y pasas tiempo con ellos

-tengo que venir aquí

-no te preocupes por un día, dos o tres que no vengas no pasa nada-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

- tendría que pedir permiso a Trunks-susurró Goten

-como que le tienes que pedir permiso-dijo Bulma sin entender

-es que a él no le gusta que haga cosas sin antes saberlo

-entiendo que sois pareja, pero él no es tu dueño-dijo Bulma enfadada

-no malinterpretes Bulma-dijo Goten -lo que pasa que él es muy celoso y no le gusta que esté con personas que no conoce

-pero a Goku y Chichi si los conoce-dijo Bulma

-Trunks a cambiado-susurró Goten

-que quieres decir que ha cambiado

-lo que pasa es que él prefiere ir conmigo a todos lados, solo es eso … Podemos cambiar de conversación

-claro, que tal la universidad?

-bien-dijo Goten-me mandan muchos trabajos, y son bastante difíciles, menos mal que me ayuda Trunks

-la verdad es que Trunks es muy inteligente, eso lo a heredado de mi

-él me ha dicho que sería mejor que siguiera estudiando en casa, en vez de ir a la universidad, y si tengo algún problema él me podrá ayudar o si no mi profesor -Bulma se sorprendió-y a si estaría mas tiempo en casa

-lo estás diciendo en serio-dijo Bulma

-si-dijo Goten-en cualquier momento el director de la universidad llamará a Trunks para confirmárselo

-al final, llegará el momento de que no vengas aquí-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, Goten miró el reloj

-es algo tarde, y estoy cansado, no crees que sería mejor dejarlo por hoy

-si tienes razón, además Vegeta en cualquier momento aparece diciendo que tiene hambre -dijo Bulma sonriendo -vamos a la sala

-si-dijo Goten, los dos salieron del laboratorio y fueron a la sala, el chico se sentó en el sillón

-yo voy a preparar la cena-dijo Bulma-hoy os quedaréis tú y Trunks?

-claro que nos quedamos, mama-dijo Trunks que apareció por la puerta y se acercó a Goten sentándose a su lado

-mejor-dijo Bulma -ya que veo a Goten algo delgado-y sin mas la mujer se fue a la cocina

-de veras que estoy delgado-dijo Goten, Trunks lo miró de arriba abajo

-yo te veo como siempre-dijo el chico de cabellos lilas acercándose a los labios de su chico para darle un beso en los labios

-intentar no hacer eso delante de mi-los dos chicos miraron a la dirección donde provenía la voz, Goten sonrió al ver a Bra en la puerta acercándose a ellos y sentándose al otro lado de Goten, en cambió Trunks solo hizo una mueca que estaba enfadado-y si estás muy delgado, que pasa que mi hermano mayor no te da de comer -dijo l chica con una sonrisa

-Bra, hacía mucho que no te veía-dijo Goten sonriendo -estás mas grande

-de … veras-dijo Bra tímidamente -aunque solo hace dos meses que no nos vemos

-tu madre me dijo que estuviste un mes en una excursión con el colegio -dijo Goten

-si, y me lo pasé muy bien-dijo Bra con una sonrisa tímida

-seguro que los chicos deben de hacer cola por estar contigo-dijo Goten

-bueno, la verdad es que …

-solo espero que ningún terrícola debilucho se acerque a ella o si no lo mataré-dijo Vegeta haciendo su aparición y cortando a su hija

-papa, no soy ninguna niña-dijo Bra enfadada

-me da igual-dijo Vegeta

-aún falta un rato para la cena-dijo Goten para cortar con esa conversación, Vegeta se puso en frente de los chicos y los miró sin pestañear

-no pienso entrenar, papa-dijo Trunks

-estás de baja forma-dijo Vegeta-y tú mocoso de Kakaroto, como te he dicho antes debes de entrenar, tienes tan poco tiempo que no puedes entrenar con Kakaroto

-si tengo poco tiempo-dijo Goten agachando la cabeza, Vegeta miró a los dos chicos por nos segundos y volvió a mirar a Goten-de mientras la mujer hace la cena entrenaras conmigo

-Vegeta, yo, no puedo -dijo Goten nervioso

-quien te lo impide-dijo Vegeta-estás débil-el príncipe notó al decir esto que Goten cambió una expresión de tristeza y luego miró a su hijo mayor, que en el rostro de este se notaba que le daba la razón a él y esto enfureció a Vegeta, el príncipe sin pensarlo agarró a Goten del brazo-te guste o no vas a entrenar

-papa-dijo Trunks, y Vegeta se paró inmediato mirando de reojo a Goten y soltándolo- déjalo, él y yo ya entrenaremos otro día-con esas palabras Goten se puso pálido y se acercó sin darse cuenta al saiyan puro, Vegeta se dio cuenta de esto y se enfadó pensando que averiguaría lo que está pasando entre ellos dos, Bra también se dio cuenta de la actitud de Goten y se preocupó, y en ese momento apareció Bulma

-chicos la cena está lista -dijo Bulma entrando a la cocina y Bra y Vegeta fueron tras ella, Trunks se acercó a Goten y le acarició la cara

-ves como es verdad cuando te digo que eres débil, todo el mundo lo nota -dijo Trunks con una sonrisa empezando a caminar y Goten le siguió-procura, cariño, tener modales en la mesa, y recuerda que no estás en el campo, como los animales-el chico moreno no dijo nada, los dos llegaron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa para cenar

-he preparado bastante comida-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-ya que Goten tiene un buen apetito

-mama-dijo Trunks-Goten ya no come tanto como antes-Vegeta miró a su hijo, Bra también lo miró y Bulma miró al chico de pelo negro

-eso es cierto Goten-dijo Bulma y el chico de pelo negro afirmó con la cabeza

-cariño-dijo Trunks dándole un codazo - no sabes que cuando se te pregunta se debe de contestar

-si, yo ahora como menos Bulma -dijo Goten sin dejar de mirar la mesa

-ves como cuesta poco responder-dijo Trunks como si nada, Bulma, Bra y Vegeta miraban la escena sin creerlo

-Trunks-dijo Bra con seriedad -Goten puede responder o no cuando él quiera -Trunks la miró con enfado

-hermanita-dijo Trunks- yo creía que te habían enseñado a tener modales en la mesa

-que estás insinuando-dijo Bra enfadada

-Trunks, Bra, parar de discutir -gritó Bulma-no quiero peleas estúpidas en la mesa -sus dos hijos la miraron y se callaron, durante la cena no hubo ninguna conversación mas, cuando acabaron se levantaron y Goten ayudó a Bulma a recoger, cundo acabaron los dos se fueron a la sala donde estaban los dos hermanos Brief y Vegeta, Goten se sentó al lado de Trunks

-chicos, espero que mañana vengáis al cumpleaños de Bra-dijo Bulma

-claro que vendremos, mama-dijo Trunks

-eso espero-dijo Bulma- y no hagáis lo mismo que cuando nos reunimos todos hace cuatro meses

-tenía mucho trabajo-dijo Trunks

-pues fuerha venido Goten-continuó Bulma

-yo tenía que estudiar mucho-dijo Goten

-se me olvidaba decirte una cosa Goten-dijo Trunks

-el que-dijo el chico de pelo negro

-me llamaron de tu universidad y me han dicho que puedes seguir estudiando en casa, no es una gran noticia-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa, Goten lo miró y también sonrió ya que hacía tiempo que no le veía sonreír de esa manera, y también a si se le acabaría todos los problemas que tiene con él a causa de la universidad

-si, es una gran noticia-dijo Goten

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Bra

-lo que pasa es que Trunks prefiere que Goten estudie en casa-dijo Bulma no muy convencida sobre ese hecho, y Goten negaba con la cabeza con rapidez

-le has dicho a mi madre que yo te he obligado a que estudies de esa manera-dijo Trunks enfadado-contéstame-Goten se asustó y esto lo notaron todos, Vegeta y Bra se enfadaron y Bulma se entristeció

-Trunks-dijo Bulma-me equivocado a la forma de decirlo, Goten me ha dicho que los dos estabais de acuerdo pero la idea fue de Goten-su hijo la miró sin creer nada

-nos vamos-dijo Trunks

-por que no os quedáis a dormir esta noche-dijo Bulma

-yo estoy de acuerdo -dijo Bra

-no-dijo Trunks-va monos Goten, y no te preocupes mama, mañana a la tarde estaremos aquí para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bra-los dos chicos se levantaron y se fueron, se subieron al coche lujoso de Trunks, en todo el camino no dijeron nada, pero Goten sabía que Trunks estaba enfadado, llegaron a su casa y entraron dentro, Goten sabía que esa noche iba a ser muy larga, el chico de pelo lila se acercó a Goten con enfado

-Trunks-dijo Goten con algo de temor- yo no quise decir eso, por favor no sigas enfadado

-yo no estoy enfadado-dijo Trunks con una media sonrisa-solo estoy decepcionado, aunque es normal, de alguien que no piensa lo que dice

-siento ser tan torpe-dijo Goten -te prometo que no volverá a suceder

-claro-dijo Trunks-sabes, me encanta la buena relación que tienes con mi hermana

-ella y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien

-si, como con todos tus compañeros de universidad -dijo con sarcasmo Trunks

-solo somos amigos-susurró Goten -además ya no tendré que ir ya que estudiaré desde aquí

-menos mal que esa idea se me ocurrió a mi, o si no con cuantos tíos te habrías liado, seguro que todos de la universidad pensaran que soy un cornudo

-no digas eso Trunks, yo nunca haría algo a si-dijo Goten con la voz apagada por que sabía que Trunks estaba enfadado e intentaba disimularlo el chico de cabellos lilas

-y quieres que me lo crea-gritó Trunks y Goten retrocedió unos pasos-por que no eres valiente y me lo dices, te conozco y se como eres-y sin previo aviso Trunks golpeó en la cara a Goten, este cayó al suelo aguantándose las ganas de llorar y tocando su labio que estaba sangrando, el chico de cabello lila le agarró del brazo y lo levantó estampándolo contra la pared con brusquedad-que tanto interés tienes con mi hermana

-yo no tengo ninguno-susurró Goten, Trunks suspiró para tranquilizarse y quitó sus manos de los brazos de Goten para luego posar su mano en el labio de su compañero

-Esto no pasaría si tú no les dieras coba -dijo dulcemente Trunks-Goten, no me gusta hacer esto, pero es la única forma para que me hagas caso … no ves que yo solo quiero que estemos bien, y que nadie nos perjudique, tú eres una persona que te dejas guiar por todo el mundo fácilmente, lo único que tienes que hacer es no tener acercamiento con nadie, solo conmigo, lo entiendes mi amor-Trunks besó los labios de Goten con suavidad y rápido, luego se alejó y trajo un botiquín del baño, y se sentó en el sofá-ven siéntate a mi lado, yo te curaré-Goten solo lo miró-te juro que no volverá a pasar-el chico moreno empezó a caminar asta que se sentó a su lado

-dijiste que no volvería a pasar-susurró Goten

-se lo que dije-dijo Trunks poniendo agua oxigenada en un algodón y después se lo puso en el labio-pero sueles hacer cosas que no están bien … vas hacer lo que te dije

-si, solo hablaré y me acercaré a las personas que tu me digas -dijo Goten con tristeza

-a si me gusta, mi amor … a si estaremos bien, y no tendré que golpearte, por que a mi no me gusta hacerlo

-lo se

-y si lo hago es por que te lo mereces, eso lo entiendes

-si

-solo espero que en la fiesta de mañana te comportes-dijo Trunks cerrando el botiquín por que ya había acabado de curarlo

-si, lo haré -contestó Goten

-además debes de estar contento, mañana verás a tus padres y a tu hermano y su familia-dijo Trunks sonriendo

-si, tengo ganas de verlos-dijo Goten con una sonrisa-desde que empecemos a vivir juntos no les he visto … seguro que mi sobrina Pan está muy grande

-estas diciendo que no los has visto por mi

-no-dijo Goten desapareciendo su sonrisa-lo que quería decir es que como he estado ocupado no he tenido tiempo de verlos

-bueno … será mejor que vallamos a la cama

-la verdad es que estoy cansado-dijo Goten levantándose y Trunks se levantó y se acercó a su pareja y lo besó en los labios

-yo prefiero hacer otra cosa-dijo Trunks en el oído del otro chico, este suspiró con pesar

-la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas-sin despegarse un centímetro

-me da igual-le susurró Trunks volviéndolo a besar en los labios-recuerda lo que te he dicho, haciendo lo que te diga todo irá bien entre los dos- Goten resignado besó a Trunks en los labios, los dos mientras se besaban se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían para pasar una noche de pasión para Trunks y de dolor para Goten ya que cuando hacían el amor Trunks algunas veces era aquel chico dulce y delicado que fue a lo primero y otras veces era violento y brusco

Continuará ………………….

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ... perdón por las faltas de ortografía ... otra cosa las edades de Bra y Pan son diferentes, la de Bra es dos años menor que Goten y la de Pan diez años que Goten ...me alegraría recibir algún comentario para saber si os gusta la historia, acepto todo tipo de críticas que sean constructivas _

_bueno que paséis un buen día _

**MILK GOKU forever **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Todos estaban en la Corporación Capsula para la fiesta de Bra, una hora después de comenzar la fiesta Goten y Trunks llegaron a la casa, la familia de Goten al verle se acercaron a él, con una sonrisa, menos Chichi que estaba enfadada

-ya era hora que te dignaras aparecer Goten y saber algo de ti-dijo con seriedad Chichi

-mama-dijo Goten -he estado ocupado

-eso lo entiendo-dijo Chichi-pero no tenías unos minutos para coger el teléfono y llamar, y decir como estás o algo parecido

-lo siento mama, no volverá ha pasar-dijo Goten con tristeza

-venga, Chichi, no seas tan dura con Goten-dijo Goku-lo importante es que está feliz con Trunks

-la verdad es que estamos muy bien, Goku-dijo Trunks-verdad que si Goten-el chico con pelo negro lo miró

-si, estamos muy felices-dijo Goten con pocas ganas y tristeza, que esto fue notado por Goku y su familia, Gohan no dijo nada, pero miró a su hermano menor, no supo que era pero algo estaba mal con Goten, esa expresión que tenía en esos momentos no era la que solía tener siempre, entonces se dio cuenta del corte que tenía en el labio

-Goten-dijo Gohan con seriedad-que te pasó en el labio?-Goten se puso un poco nervioso y sus padres y hermano lo notaron

-bueno-dijo Goten-lo que pasa es que soy un poco torpe-hizo una pausa para dar una buena excusa

-se resbaló y cayó al suelo-contestó Trunks-siempre le digo que tiene que tener mas cuidado-el chico de pelo lila sonrió-voy a felicitar a mi hermana-y sin mas el chico se alejó, en cambio Gohan, Goku y Chichi se quedaron mirando a Goten sin creerse lo que les dijo Trunks, en cambio Goten solo tenía la cabeza gacha

-eso es cierto, Goten-dijo Gohan, mirando detenidamente a su hermano, este miró a su hermano con una sonrisa triste

-si es cierto-contestó en un susurro Goten -yo siempre he sido bastante torpe

-eso no es verdad-dijo Chichi enfadada por la actitud que estaba teniendo su hijo-y tú lo sabes

-tu madre tiene razón-dijo Goku-Goten-su hijo menor le miró -si tienes algún problema sabes que me lo puedes contar, si no es a mi a tu madre o hermano, eso lo sabes verdad

-si papa-dijo Goten con desgano-pero no me pasa nada

-pues espero que vengas a visitarnos o nos llames por teléfono-dijo Chichi

-si intentaré hacerlo-susurró Goten

-y espero no recibir noticias sobre ti por boca de Bulma -dijo Chichi

-será mejor que vallamos donde están los demás, o si no Vegeta me dejará sin comer-dijo Goku

-si vamos que tengo hambre-dijo Gohan

-tengo ganas de ver a mi sobrina y cuñada-dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-entonces vamos-dijo Gohan, Chichi fue donde estaban las otras mujeres, Gohan fue donde estaba su hija Pan con Goten, que la niña al ver a su tío se puso feliz, y Goku fue donde estaba Vegeta y los demás guerreros, el saiyan puro de cabellos alborotados se sentó al lado de Vegeta y empezó a comer, al cabo de un rato se unieron a ellos Goten y Gohan, el príncipe de todos los saiyan observó a Goten y negó con la cabeza, después de que todos comieron empezaron hablar

-a partir de ahora Kakaroto tendrás mas tiempo para entrenar con tu mocoso mas pequeño-dijo Vegeta

-y eso por que lo dices-dijo Goku sin entender al igual que los demás

-se ve que tu mocoso no te dice muchas cosas-dijo Vegeta-pero si lo digo es por que tu mocoso va estudiar en casa, ya sabes hacer esas cosas terrícolas

-como que no vas estudiar -dijo Gohan con seriedad y sorprendido

-Gohan-dijo Goten-voy a estudiar en casa, solo tendré que ir a la escuela para los exámenes -esto tranquilizó a Gohan

-pero por que decidiste hacerlo en la casa-dijo Gohan

-por que no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo Goten apenado

-pues espero que tengas mas tiempo Goten-dijo Goku-a si podremos entrenar, ya que estoy notando que estás en muy baja forma

-yo no se si podré ir a entrenar-susurró Goten

-por que no-dijo metiéndose en la conversación Krilin-no me digas que no te deja Trunks que entrenes o es que le tienes que pedir permiso-todos que estaban le miraron, Vegeta sonrió, Trunks se enfadó por el comentario y Goten se puso pálido-solo era un comentario-susurró Krilin con algo de nervios por que todos le miraban

-Goten no necesita pedirme permiso para nada-dijo con enfado Trunks -si quiere entrenar con Goku que entrene, pero luego que no venga diciendo que él odia entrenar

-Goten-dijo Goku que vio que su hijo estaba pálido-te ocurre algo

-no-movía la cabeza en forma de negación Goten, Gohan notó otra vez ese sentimiento extraño que algo le ocultaba su hermano menor

-Goten -dijo Gohan-si algo te pasa me lo puedes decir-Vegeta observó a su hijo que se cruzó de brazos con enfado

-claro-dijo Yamcha metiéndose en la conversación-nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo

-y sobre todo somos amigos-dijo Krilin-recuerda que te conocemos desde que eras un bebe al igual que ha Trunks -Vegeta seguía observando a su hijo y no le gustó la expresión de él, el príncipe tenía algo en mente de lo que estaba pasando con esos dos mocosos pero no quería creerlo, alguien de la familia real no tenía que llegar a esos términos mas que nada por que deshonroso

-que te pasó en el labio, Goten-dijo Vegeta dejando de mirar a su hijo para mirar a Goten, este en cambio lo miró asustado por que parecía que Vegeta le pudiera leer la mente

-me golpee con un mueble-dijo Goten lo primero que se le vino en la cabeza, Goku iba a decir algo pero su hijo mayor le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada, en cambio Trunks esto le enfadó mucho mas, y Vegeta solo sonrió

-como se nota que eres hijo Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta

-voy hablar con Bulma-dijo Goten levantándose ya que no soportaba esa situación

-yo voy a saludar a Marron-dijo Trunks marchándose donde estaba la chica rubia que estaba con su hermana y Pan, los cinco aún estaban en el lugar, y el ambiente parecía tenso, Yamcha se marchó para hablar con el maestro M. Rochi y después se fue Krilin con su esposa 18, los otros tres que quedaban tampoco dijeron nada, Vegeta vio que Goten se separaba del grupo donde estaba Bulma para dirigirse al interior de la casa ya que estaban en el jardín, sin pensarlo el príncipe se levantó y se fue del lugar quedando solo Gohan y Goku, al cabo de unos segundos unos de ellos decidió hablar

-por que crees que nos han mentido-dijo Goku

-espero estar equivocado -dijo Gohan-pero creo que pasa algo entre Goten y Trunks

-yo opino igual-dijo Goku-Goten se pone muy tenso cuando está Trunks con él

-y cuando habla vigila lo que dice-terminó Gohan, estuvieron otros segundos en silencio

-solo espero que sea lo que pase entre ellos no les perjudique a ninguno de los dos

-por que ha nosotros nos ha mentido-dijo Gohan

-puede ser que haya dicho otra-dijo Goku, padre e hijo suspiraron con pesar, Goten por otro lado fue al baño para echarse agua en la cara para relajarse, cuando salió del baño se encontró con Vegeta, Goten al verlo no sabía que hacer, después de unos segundos decidió marcharse donde estaban los demás, sobre todo donde estaba Trunks, ya que no quería tener problemas, iba ha empezar a caminar cuando escuchó a Vegeta hablar

-que te pasó en el labio-dijo Vegeta, Goten le miró sin entender -contesta

-lo he dicho antes

-a ellos les habrás convencido pero a mi no

-no se lo que quieres decir-Goten iba a irse pero Vegeta le agarró del brazo

-te lo ha hecho Trunks-gritó Vegeta, el chico abrió los ojos de par en par con asombro-contéstame-Goten no sabía que decir y se asustó, empezando a respirar con dificultad y acumulándose las lágrimas en sus ojos-las contusiones que tenías tiempo atrás te las ha hecho él … maldita sea mocoso contéstame, que estoy perdiendo la paciencia -poniendo su otra mano en el otro brazo sacudiendo al chico de pelo negro, este por otra parte entró en pánico

-por favor no me hagas daño-sollozaba Goten con lágrimas y desesperado-te prometo que no lo volveré hacer-Vegeta al ver al chico en ese estado lo soltó, Goten se apoyó en la pared deslizándose asta quedar encogido en el suelo, el príncipe no sabía que hacer y solo miraba al chico que lloraba en silencio acurrucado, una gran ira se acumuló en su interior por culpa de su hijo, y pensando como un hijo suyo podría hacer algo a si con la persona que él dice que ama, eso para su honor de la realeza no estaba bien, los saiyans que maltrataban a sus compañeros eran deshonrados y castigados por la muerte en su planeta, pero esta vez era su propio hijo quien lo hacía, Vegeta miraba al chico como se tranquilizaba

-solo te voy ha decir una cosa-dijo Vegeta y se agachó a la altura de Goten que este estaba mas tranquilos y quitándose las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos -déjalo-Goten le miró sin entender-un saiyan aunque él sea mitad-suspiró el príncipe-asta que no logre su cometido no parará -Goten no comprendía lo que quería decir y Vegeta volvió a suspirar-él te matará-el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y con temor, Vegeta se puso de pie y se marchó, Goten con lentitud se puso de pie suspirando hondamente, volvió al baño para que nadie notara que había llorado, al salir empezó andar con lentitud por el pasillo mirando al suelo y pensando en lo que Vegeta le había dicho, Goten negó la cabeza pensando que Trunks nunca llegaría a tal extremo, ya que él le amaba y decía que si le golpeaba era para que aprendiera hacer las cosas correctamente, antes de llegar al jardín vio a Bra con una sonrisa

-hola Goten-dijo Bra-he tenido que esperarte aquí para que me saludaras … parecía que me evitabas-la chica sonrió y Goten se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-felicidades-dijo Goten separándose del abrazo

-gracias-dijo Bra-crees que por tener un año mas, me dejaran de tratar como un bebe

-no-dijo Goten y Bra fingió un enfado-y sabes por que … por que cuando eres el pequeño siempre te ven como el bebe de la casa

-eso te pasa a ti-dijo Bra con una sonrisa y de repente se entristeció

-te ocurre algo-dijo Goten con preocupación

-si no te lo digo creo que voy a explotar-dijo Bra

-es algo malo

-para mi no-dijo Bra con una media sonrisa-bueno si, las dos cosas

-el que es-dijo Goten sin entender lo que quería decir

-te lo diré pero no me interrumpas

-de acuerdo -dijo Goten sonriendo

-yo desde que era mas pequeña-Bra suspiró fuertemente antes de continuar-en otras palabras … desde que tengo uso de razón he estado enamorada de ti-Goten se sorprendió por la declaración e iba a contestar pero Bra se lo impidió poniendo un dedo en su boca-yo nunca he estado de acuerdo en que estuvieras con mi hermano, pero lo acepté, y siempre me he preguntado que tiene él que no tenga yo, pero sinceramente no quiero que me contestes, pero se que cuando estás enamorado de alguien estés con esa persona o no quieres que sea feliz, si tú eres feliz con mi hermano yo también lo soy

-la verdad es que no se que decir-dijo Goten apenado

-Goten-dijo Bra mirándolo a los ojos-si en este preciso momento mi hermano se te declarara y yo también a quien eligirías

-a ti Bra-dijo Goten sin pensarlo

-no quiero que me digas esto por que estoy aquí contigo

-te lo digo con toda sinceridad -dijo Goten con tristeza acariciando la mejilla de la chica que la caía una lágrima-pero ahora no puede ser, yo amo a Trunks y eso no lo puedo cambiar

-lo entiendo-dijo Bra con una sonrisa-me conformo con que seamos amigos como hemos sido siempre

-claro que si-dijo Goten y Bra sonrió ampliamente

-pues cuando me case tú vas a ser mi testigo

-no hay problema-dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-prométemelo -dijo Bra-y también prométeme si algo va mal en tu relación con Trunks le vas a dejar

-te prometo que seré el testigo de tu boda-dijo Goten

-y de lo otro-dijo Bra y Goten suspiró

-lo otro es mas difícil-dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste, y los dos se volvieron abrazar, en ese momento escucharon un carraspeo, Goten y Bra miraron de quien se trataba, la chica miró de reojo a Goten que se puso pálido

-siempre interrumpiendo, Trunks -dijo Bra

-siento mucho haberos interrumpido -dijo Trunks con un evidente enfado-pero te vengo a buscar por que te reclaman-se acercó a Goten y le besó en los labios con brusquedad y después miró a su hermana-no piensas ir hacer los honores con la tarta

-eres un idiota, Trunks-dijo Bra empezando a caminar asta que llegó a la puerta para salir al jardín se giró para mirar con enfado a su hermano mayor-no te mereces lo que tienes -y volvió a caminar dirigiéndose donde estaban todos, Trunks estaba enfadado y miró a Goten, este en cambio miraba al suelo sin saber que decir ni hacer ya que notaba que su pareja estaba enfadado

-es una lastima que te haya interrumpido-dijo Trunks con enfado y empezó a caminar alejándose del chico

-espera Trunks-dijo Goten-no es lo que parece … solo la estaba felicitando por su cumpleaños

-no me tienes que dar una explicación-dijo Trunks sin dejar de caminar -ya me darás la explicaciones mas tarde, estás de acuerdo mi amor-Trunks se fue donde estaban todos y Goten quedó solo sabiendo que cuando llegara a la casa que vivía con Trunks sería un infierno, inconscientemente el chico cerró los ojos con pesar resbalándole unas lágrimas por la mejilla, en ese momento una mano se posó en el hombro de Goten este abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que estaba con él

-te ocurre algo, hijo-dijo Goku mirando a los ojos de su hijo y notó que en ellos había miedo, Goten quería contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando pero esa idea no le convencía del todo, ya que pensaba que se reirían de él o defraudaría a su familia

-no papa, no me pasa nada-dijo Goten con tristeza

-si tienes algún problema con Trunks puedes contarme, seguro que te sentirás mejor

-no tengo ningún problema, te lo digo en serio, papa-dijo Goten con una sonrisa que Goku notó de inmediato que esa sonrisa era falsa

-sabes que si tienes algún problema o noto algo raro en tu energía iré para saber que pasa-dijo Goku con seriedad

-papa-dijo Goten con seriedad-nunca hagas eso, si notas algo extraño no quiero que vengas ayudarme, ni tú ni nadie, soy lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que hago, y defenderme-esto último lo susurró

-sabes que eso es imposible, eres mi hijo y yo …

-quiero que me lo prometas, si notas que algo me pasa no quiero que vengas ayudarme, o si no, no te lo perdonaré nunca ni a ti ni a nadie-dijo Goten serio

-de acuerdo, si tu quieres que sea a si, a si será-dijo Goku y Goten sonrió

-vamos, o si no se comerán todo el pastel y no nos dejaran nada-dijo Goten marchándose con los demás, Goku se quedó mirando a su hijo con tristeza sabiendo con seguridad que algo pasaba entre Goten y Trunks, unos segundos después Goku se marchó donde estaban todos

La fiesta ya había terminado y todos decidieron irse cada uno a su respectivas casas, Goten y Trunks llegaron a su casa

-me iré a dormir-dijo Goten viendo como Trunks se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, el chico mas joven con paso apresurado entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta y después haciendo un gran suspiro, iba a empezar a cambiarse cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y después se cerraba, Goten sin poder remediarlo suspiró con pena

-no crees que deberías decirme lo que ocurrió con Bra-dijo Trunks sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz

- no pasaba nada con Bra-dijo Goten intentando calmarse

-tienes razón-dijo Trunks acercándose a su pareja con lentitud, cuando llegó donde estaba Goten le golpeó en la cara, el chico de cabellos negros se apoyó en la pared y la mano la puso en la mejilla -creo que piensas que soy idiota … te vi y os escuché-agarrándolo por el pelo

-Trunks por favor-dijo Goten con temor en su voz

-que fue lo que dijiste-dijo Trunks con ira y odio y estampar con fuerza la cabeza en la pared haciendo que Goten sangrara, sin dejar de soltarlo del cabello negro se acercó a su rostro-ya lo recuerdo … que la fueras preferido a ella -sin mas lo lanzó contra el suelo chocando el chico mas joven contra algún mueble, Trunks se volvió acercar a Goten que este estaba en el suelo y sin mas le dio una patada en el lado, Goten gritó de dolor y después se tapó la boca para no volver a gritar ya que sabía que a Trunks le gustaba que gritara de dolor e intentaba no llorar pero eso era imposible, el chico de cabellos lilas siguió dándole patadas, asta que notó que el otro chico no se movía sino que temblaba y al ver eso sonrió- levántate-Trunks al no ver que el otro chico no se levantaba le enfureció-cuantas veces debo decirte que debes de seguir mis ordenes … he dicho que te levantes-esto último lo gritó Trunks dándole otra patada-eres patético-susurró, Trunks miraba que Goten no se levantaba, tampoco temblaba y ni siquiera se le escuchaba ningún sonido, esto al chico de pelo lila le extrañó, suspiró con fuerza y fue al baño para echarse agua fría en la cara para tranquilizarse y apoyarse en la pared del baño con los ojos cerrados, una vez tranquilizado al cabo de unos minutos abrió los ojos con rapidez, se dirigió a su cuarto donde estaba antes y vio a Goten en el suelo tumbado sin hacer ningún movimiento, Trunks pasó su mano por su cabello en señal de frustración, el chico se acercó donde estaba el cuerpo de su novio y se arrodilló en el suelo, Trunks sin pensarlo le tocó el hombro para girarlo para ver su cara, una vez que lo hizo vio como la cara de su novio estaba con sangre y mezclada con lágrimas-venga Goten reacciona-dándole golpes suaves en la cara-se que tu nivel de energía es muy bajo pero se que vas a salir de esta-poniendo su cara en el cuello del otro muchacho-no seas crío Goten, y despierta de una maldita vez-levantando la cabeza y después él con el cuerpo de Goten que enseguida lo puso en la cama -debo de llamar al médico de la familia-Trunks sin pensarlo cogió el teléfono y llamo a su médico de confianza, a los quince minutos el médico llamó a la puerta y Trunks inmediatamente abrió, enseguida el chico de cabellos lilas lo llevó a la habitación, el médico al ver el estado del otro chico miró de mala manera a Trunks y empezó a revisar a Goten

-como sigas a si Trunks acabarás por matarlo-dijo el médico

-no es tu problema lo que haga con él-dijo de mala gana Trunks-o te tengo que recordar que te dio una buena cantidad de dinero cada mes-el médico lo miró de mala gana, Trunks salió a fuera de la habitación mientras el médico le revisaba, al cabo de dos horas que Trunks se había tomado por lo menos tres cervezas, el médico salió de la habitación

-ahora está descansando-dijo el médico

-que es lo que tenía-dijo Trunks sin mirar al médico y mirando la cerveza que tenía en la mano

-no reaccionaba por que estaba inconsciente-dijo el médico-se despertó hace una media hora y le dado un tranquilizante, ahora duerme-el médico miraba a Trunks que este parecía que no le preocupaba el estado de su pareja -tiene que hacer reposo, tiene dos costillas fracturadas, una persona normal y corriente fuera muerto … he puesto los medicamentos en la habitación … ahora me voy

-espera doctor-dijo Trunks bebiendo lo que quedaba de cerveza y levantándose del sofá para acercarse al médico con una sonrisa-eso quiere decir que con él no podré tener relaciones sexuales-el médico amplió los ojos por lo que estaba diciendo Trunks, su pareja ha estado a punto de morir a manos de él y él solo piensa en tener relaciones sexuales pero que tipo de persona es Trunks Brief se preguntaba el médica-entonces tendría que buscarme a otra persona para satisfacerme de mientras que mi novio está indispuesto-Trunks miró al médico con los ojos entre abiertos-le gustaría divertirse conmigo, doctor

-nunca tendría nada con un chiquillo mal criado como tú-dijo el médico con enfado-aunque la pregunta es, como ese chico está con una persona como tú?-ese comentario enfadó a Trunks

-por que no es nadie sin mi-contestó Trunks, el médico lo miró durante un momento y se fue dejando solo a Trunks, este después de un suspiro fue a su habitación a descansar, vio a Goten tumbado en la cama durmiendo, Trunks sonrió al verlo dormir tan placidamente, se acercó a la cama quitándose la camiseta que llevaba, y después se tumbó en la cama, acarició la mejilla de Goten y sonrió con ternura -te amo Goten-poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero -no pienso dejar que nadie se acerque a ti, por que tú me perteneces a mi y a nadie mas-Trunks sonrió con algo de malicia y después se durmió

Continuará ……………


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Goten abrió los ojos con lentitud poniéndose la mano en su cabeza y sentándose en la cama con la espalda en la pared, de repente sintió un dólar en su costado poniendo su mano en ese lugar y haciendo un gran suspiro, cerró los ojos y el cabo de unos segundos los abrió

-no recuerdo lo que pasó anoche-dijo Goten en voz baja, miró a la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama y vio en el reloj las dos y media de la tarde, con dolor se sentó en la cama poniendo sus pies en el suelo y miró la habitación que estaba algo destrozada, de repente recordó lo que le hizo Trunks al igual que recordó cuando despertó cuando estaba el médico, en la mesita donde estaba el reloj vio unas pastillas cogió una y se la tomó ya que el médico le dijo que se las tenía que tomar para que no sintiera el dolor, después de tomarse la pastilla suspiró y con dificultad se puso de pie aguantándose el dolor y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación-debo salir de aquí-susurró saliendo de la habitación, Goten miró en la sala y pudo ver que en el sofá estaba Trunks tumbado y con los ojos cerrados y que en la mesa de al lado del sofá habían cinco cervezas, con lentitud el chico de cabellos negros se dirigió a la puerta de salida, cuando llegó la iba abrir pero escuchó una voz

-se ve que no estabas tan mal como aparentabas-dijo Trunks sentándose en el sofá, Goten solo se quedó paralizado dándole la espalda-donde ibas?-el chico de cabellos negros empezó a respirar con dificultad e hizo una respiración profunda para girarse y ver al otro chico, que este cogió una de las cervezas y se bebió lo que quedaba para luego ponerla otra vez en la mesa y levantarse y dirigirse hacia Goten pero se paró a una distancia considerable

-creo que debemos hablar-susurró Goten

-y de que quieres hablar-dijo con seriedad Trunks

-creo-dijo en voz baja Goten con la mirada en el suelo para luego levantarla y mirar al otro chico a los ojos-creo que deberíamos de darnos un tiempo-con una voz firme, Trunks al escuchar esto se acercó al otro chico con seriedad que esto asustó al mas joven de los dos, Goten que estaba asustado puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla pero no pudo por que estaba cerrada

-me estás dejando-dijo Trunks

-no-dijo sin pensar Goten- solo debemos de estar un tiempo separados -Trunks con la mano abierta golpeó la puerta dejándola en ese lugar para que Goten no se moviera, el chico mas joven cerró los ojos por el miedo que tenía y con la respiración agitada

-a mi nadie me deja-dijo Trunks-y menos alguien como tú -a Goten le empezaron a salir lágrimas y Trunks con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla

-yo no se lo que te hecho Trunks-dijo Goten -antes no eras a si … y si te hecho algo te pido perdón … pero antes de lo que nos está pasando llegue a mas sería mejor dejarlo

-no-dijo Trunks con autoridad y enfado-yo decidiré cuando esto termina … y si te atreves a marcharte, te puedo asegurar que será lo último que hagas

-yo-dijo Goten-no quiero estar contigo-soltó con valentía, y esto en rabio a Trunks agarrando por el pelo a Goten que este gritaba de dolor mas por el dolor de las costillas, Trunks como lo tenía cogido por el cabello le golpeaba contra la puerta, el chico mas joven lo único que podía hacer era llorar asta que el otro chico le soltó, Goten al estar libre se acurrucó en el suelo llorando y olvidando el dolor que tenía de las costillas

-levántate-demandó Trunks, Goten con lentitud se levantó e intentando parar de llorar asta que lo consiguió-mírame-el otro chico le miró viendo una sonrisa en el rostro de Trunks, este se acercó al chico mas joven y lo besó con agresividad y después se cercó a su oído-ahora tú y yo nos vamos a divertir, ya que anoche no me diste mi diversión -a Goten solo le brillaron los ojos de la ansiedad de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo

-por favor Trunks, yo no quiero-dijo Goten pero Trunks le golpeó en la cara

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo el chico mas mayor cogiendo al otro chico y arrastrándolo asta su habitación

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la montaña Paoz en una casa de campa estaba Goku con su esposa, Gohan con su familia y Vegeta, Bulma y Bra, el saiyan de pelo alborotado estaba nervioso al igual que Gohan

-gracias por invitarnos a comer Chichi-dijo Bulma

-de nada-dijo la mujer morena con ojos negros-además somos familia -esto último lo dijo con tristeza

-aparte de la comida para que nos habéis llamado?-dijo Vegeta, Goku, Chichi y Gohan se miraron entre si pero no sabían como empezar a decir lo que querían decir

-se trata de Goten-dijo Videl, el matrimonio Brief la miraron y Bra miró el suelo con tristeza -a noche Gohan se puso muy nervioso -la esposa de Gohan paró un momento por que no sabía como decirlo-notó algo extraño en la energía de Trunks pero sobre todo en la de Goten

-y os he llamado para que vengáis para si sabéis algo vosotros-continuó Chichi-Goku también notó algo en las energías de ellos pero sobre todo en la de Goten, y la verdad es que estamos preocupados-Vegeta y Bulma se volvieron a mirar para luego mirar al matrimonio Son

-yo la verdad no se nada-dijo Bulma-si que veo a Goten y a Trnks muy a menudo pero no nos cuenta nada de cómo les va su relación

-Goten es un chico muy social-dijo Chichi-no tiene problemas para relacionarse con otras personas, pero cuando lo vi ayer le noté extraño

-como si tuviera miedo de hacer algo malo delante de Trunks-continuó Gohan

-y sobre el golpe en el labio -siguió Goku-a nosotros nos contó una cosa y luego fue otra -Bulma no sabía que decir y Vegeta giró la cara como si lo que estaban hablando no fuera con él, hubo unos minutos de silencio

-debéis de alejarlo de Trunks-dijo con seriedad Bra y todos la miraron menos Vegeta

- que quieres decir con eso-dijo la pequeña Pan

-a ti te ha dicho algo?-dijo Chichi-él tiene mucha confianza contigo

-no me ha dicho nada-dijo Bra-se que Trunks es mi hermano mayor pero él -se cayó por unos segundos-él es muy posesivo y como se le meta algo en la cabeza no para asta que consiga lo que quiere … yo me he fijado en la forma que me mira a mi o a Goten cuando hablamos, a él no le gusta, imaginaros si habla con otras personas, yo no quiero-empezando a llorar-que le pase nada malo-Bulma abrazó a su hija

-no le pasará nada malo -dijo Bulma

-y si le hace-dijo Bra-tenemos que ayudarle … se que él no ha dicho nada pero con su mirada lo está pidiendo -Bra miró a Goku-tú eres su padre-luego a Gohan-y tú su hermano-volvió a mirar al suelo-vosotros debéis de sacarle de ese infierno

-que quieres decir que les saque de ese infierno-dijo Videl

-algo me dice que si no llegamos a tiempo será demasiado tarde-susurró Bra para ella pero lo escucharon todos

-Bra-dijo Bulma-las personas podemos ayudar a otras personas, pero si esa persona no se deja ayudar no se puede hacer nada -la chica de pelo azul no dijo nada solo suspiró

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó dos años desde el cumpleaños de Bra, Goten ya tenía diecinueve años y su vida seguía igual o peor, intentó muchas veces alejarse de la vida de Trunks pero siempre después de darle una paliza le convencía de que lo peor que podía pasar era alejarse de él, ya que sin él no valdría nada, llegó el momento en que Goten creía que eso era verdad, ya que en esos dos años se había alejado de su familia como de la familia del mismo Trunks, rara vez que el chico de pelo negro cogía el teléfono y llamaba a sus padres, en cambio ellos sabían por las pocas veces que había visto a su hijo menor que Trunks le maltrataba, al igual que Bulma como Bra también lo sabían, las dos familias se unieron a raíz de esto mas de lo que estaban, intentaron ayudar a Goten para que se alejara del chico de cabellos lilas pero él se negaba, si le veían alguna contusión o alguna cosa mas inventaba excusas, llegó un día que Goten discutió con Goku por que él le dijo que esas heridas se las hacia Trunks y él lo negó asta que tuvieron una fuerte discusión, que asta Goten dejó de hablar con su padre, la familia Son como la familia Brief cada día veían a Goten mas pálido y en peor estado anímico

Era por la mañana y Goten se levantó con dificultad ya que le dolían todos los huesos de su cuerpo, cuando se levantó se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, luego de la ducha y ponerse una toalla alrededor de la cintura se miró al espejo, lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto, tenía ojeras, estaba pálido, vio también algunos moratones en su cuerpo y suspiró

-cuando aprenderé hacer caso a Trunks -se dijo a si mismo Goten, volvió a mirarse al espejo y vio sus ojos negros con algún pequeño moratón , se veían tan tristes sus ojos, se alejó unos pasos mas atrás para mirar mejor su cuerpo que estaba delgado, Goten miró adentro de su habitación y vio que eran la nueve de la mañana-debo apresurarme o si no mama me matará -con rapidez se vistió ya que tenía muchas ganas de ver a su familia, suspiró con algo de tristeza al recordar que con su padre tenía muy mala relación, negó el chico con la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente, una vez vestido iba a salir de la casa pero una llamada de teléfono le retuvo y cogió el teléfono

-si-dijo Goten

-_hola Goten_-dijo Trunks por la otra línea

-hola Trunks, me has pillado de milagro, iba a salir ahora hacia la casa de mis padres-al decir esto Goten recordó lo que le costó convencer a su novio

-_espero que te diviertas … ya que te has ganado ir a verlos_

_-_a que hora saldrás del trabajo-Goten rezaba para que sea muy tarde y a si lo vería lo menos posible

-_a las diez de la noche … no me esperes despierto llegaré mucho mas tarde ya que he quedado para salir con otros compañeros _-Goten sonrió al escuchar esto, pero su sonrisa desapareció al recordar que si Trunks venía borracho algunas veces le despertaba para tener sexo, y tener sexo con Trunks borracho no era agradable

-pásatelo bien-dijo con tristeza el chico mas joven

-_lo intentaré … bueno te dejo-_y sin mas colgó el teléfono, Goten también hizo lo mismo y se quedó unos minutos pensando asta que vino a la realidad y se fue a la casa de sus padres, una vez que llegó a la montaña Paoz allí estaban sus padres y la familia de su hermano

-Goten cuanto tiempo-dijo con alegría Gohan -que bien que hayas decidido venir a pasar el día con todos nosotros

-tenía ganas de veros-contestó Goten

-hijo-dijo Chichi -estás muy delgada a parte de palido

-mama-dijo Goten poniéndose serio-ya empezamos, si estoy delgado o otras cosas … no lo estoy, estoy como debo de estar -la familia de Goten lo miró con seriedad y el chico suspiró con desgano-si vais a estar de esa actitud me iré

-no te vallas tío Goten-dijo Pan-hace tiempo que no estado contigo … pasas demasiado tiempo con Trunks

-eso es por que es mi novio-contestó Goten-no hablemos de mi

-me voy-dijo Goku de mala gana-no quiero estar en un lugar donde todo lo que se dice es mentira-miró a su hijo menor enfadado-ya que le tapas a tu novio como tu dices todo, por lo menos que cuando te golpee lo haga en algún lugar donde no lo veamos

-Trunks no me golpea-dijo Goten enfadado

-lo que tu digas-dijo Goku

-basta los dos-dijo Chichi-por lo menos tengamos paz, ya que Goten no suele venir hacernos una visita … ya que se lo impiden-susurró esto último pero fue escuchado por todos

-tú también mama-dijo Goten y en ese momento Goku salió de la casa y Gohan le siguió

-prepararé la comida-dijo Chichi

-te ayudo-dijo Videl

-yo jugaré a la consola-dijo Pan, Goten se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mirando a su cuñada y madre

-queréis que os ayude -dijo Goten

-no hace falta-dijo Chichi

-solo quiero que me entendáis-susurró Goten y las dos mujeres le miraron y Chichi se dirigió donde estaba su hijo y se sentó a su lado agarrando su mano-se que debe de se difícil para todos pero Trunks no es malo conmigo-con algo de tristeza lo dijo y su madre le miró con tristeza-no me gusta estar peleando con papa … pero quiero que me creáis y confiéis en mi

-Goten lo que pasa es que no entendemos por que aceptas la situación que estás pasando-dijo Chichi -Trunks no te conviene-susurró después de unos segundos-tú no eres a si

-yo siempre he sido de esta forma-dijo Goten, Videl se acercó con enfado a su suegra y cuñado

-eso no es verdad-dijo Videl-te conozco desde que eras un niño y siempre has sido alegre y ahora … no lo eres … joder Goten abre los ojos entorno a Trunks, él te está matando

-lo que no entendéis es que yo lo amo-gritó Goten levantándose del asiento -y sin él yo no soy nada

-se lo que quieres decir-continuó Videl-cuando estás enamorado de alguien quieres estar siempre con esa persona … pero si esa persona te perjudica debes dejarlo … aunque te cueste

-pero es que yo no quiero-susurró Goten volviéndose a sentar en la silla -por favor dejemos esta conversación -las dos mujeres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza con tristeza -sabéis algo de Bra?

-no vas a Corporación Capsula?-preguntó Chichi

-no-dijo Goten

-ella tiene un novio-dijo Pan que apareció en ese instante en la cocina

-de veras-dijo sorprendido y con una sonrisa Goten

-pero si Bra me dijo que Trunks lo sabía y asta lo conoce … él no te ha dicho nada?-dijo Pan

-la verdad se le habrá pasado comentármelo-dijo Goten

-es un chico agradable-dijo Chichi

-es muy alegre-dijo Pan-y divertido

-a mi me recuerda a lo que eras tú-dijo Videl y Goten la miró serio

-Videl dejemos ese tema-dijo Chichi-Bra y Jou son novios desde hace mas o menos un año … y se nota que ese chico la quiere mucho

-me alegro por ella-dijo Goten

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Fuera de la casa de Goku este y Gohan estaban recostados en un árbol y los dos estuvieron un buen rato sin decir nada asta que el mas joven de los dos decidió hablar

-no puedo creer que le tenga tan dominado-susurró Gohan

-Goten me hace pensar que le guste esta situación-dijo Goku

-papa-dijo Gohan mirándolo -debes de entenderlo

-entender el que-dijo Goku enfadado-que ese le maltrate y haga con él lo que quiera

-para llegar a esta situación entre ellos dos ha habido que Trunks le ha tenido que someterle sicológicamente-dijo Gohan-en otras palabras, Trunks le convencido y le ha hecho creer que su vida sin él no vale nada, que no puede hacer nada sin él … entiendes

-claro que lo entiendo Gohan-dijo Goku yéndose el enfado que tenía por preocupación tristeza y ansiedad-me duelo ver en esta situación a Goten, y sabes lo que es peor que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo por que él no se deja

-yo me siento como tú-susurró Gohan

-sabes lo que me gustaría acercarme a él y darle un abrazo y decirle que yo estoy ahí para lo que él quiera … pero él no me deja … maldita sea el día que le prometí no ir a buscarle cuando lo necesitaba -dijo con pena y odio Goku

-a veces las promesas se deben de romper-dijo Gohan

-sabes las veces que he sentido que su energía bajaba considerablemente y yo no ido a sacarle de ese lugar-Gohan miraba a su padre por la expresión de ira y tristeza que tenía-sabes lo que hacía … ir a buscar a Vegeta para que me diera una buena pelea, a veces ni eso me quitaba lo que sentía … y sabes lo peor de todo es que soy el peor padre del mundo-sin darse cuenta Goku empezó a llorar, Gohan seguía sorprendido ya que nunca había visto a su padre en ese estado -soy incapaz de ayudar a mi hijo cuando mas me necesita … pero a la vez tengo un gran odio dentro de mi hacia Trunks, me gustaría matarlo, nunca en mi vida había tenido ese sentimiento por nadie, ni siquiera por uno de nuestros enemigos

-lo peor que podemos hacer es ir a por Trunks-dijo Gohan agachando la cabeza-y sabes por que … por que Goten nos odiaría, ni siquiera Vegeta se atreve hacer tal cosa … hace un tiempo estuve hablando con Bulma sobre esto, ella me dijo que intento hablar con Trunks sobre su comportamiento, pero no sacó nada en claro, solo me dijo algo sobre los celos que sentía hacia Goten, no solo de pareja si no que esto viene de años atrás, y con quien lo paga con la persona que tiene mas cerca … que esa persona es Goten -estuvieron un buen rato en silencio

-Vegeta será lo que sea pero nunca haría algo a si a Bulma-susurró Goku

-eso no creo que tenga nada que ver-dijo Gohan y vio como su hermano salió de la casa de sus padres y se dirigió hacia ellos

-como que no me habéis dicho que Bra tiene novio y está comprometida-dijo Goten fingiendo enfado y su padre y hermano lo miraron y se pusieron de pie -la reacción de Vegeta me fuera gustado verla

-pero Trunks sabía-dijo Gohan

-lo importante que ese chico la haga feliz-dijo Goten con una sonrisa sincera -mama, me ha mandado para deciros que la comida está lista

-que bien-dijo Gohan-tengo un hambre -Goku no dijo nada y los tres se dirigieron a la casa para comer, la comida fue tranquila al igual que el resto del tiempo que estuvo Goten en la casa

-es tardísimo-dijo Goten-debo irme

-por que no te quedas a cenar-dijo Chichi

-no puedo-dijo Goten-tengo que hacer un trabajo para la Universidad … adiós nos veremos otro día-Goten salió volando dirección a su casa, cuando llegó a la ciudad aterrizó en un lugar donde no había personas y empezó a caminar con paso ligero asta que se chocó con una persona que su cuerpo era fino, el chico dedujo que se trataba de una chica

-Goten-dijo la chica, Goten se extrañó que está persona supiera quien era, él no la había visto la cara por que estaba recogiendo las cosas de ella del suelo, cuando las recogió la miró y al verla se sorprendió y después sonrió con alegría

-Bra -dijo Goten-no te reconocí la voz

-hacía mucho que no nos veíamos-dijo Bra con una sonrisa

-tienes razón-dijo Goten

-que te parece si vamos a tomar un café-dijo Bra, Goten la miró de arriba abajo pensando que se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa

-claro-dijo Goten sonriendo y sabiendo que Trunks llegaría tarde y él no sabría que había visto a Bra

Continuará …………………….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Bra y Goten fueron a un restaurante para cenar, los dos conversaban animadamente durante la comida, cuando acabaron de cenar se tomaron los dos un café

-mi madre me ha dicho que estás comprometida-dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-si lo estoy-contestó Bra-es un chico muy agradable y soy feliz

-me alegro mucho por ti-dijo Goten con un poco de tristeza -y como has conseguido que tu padre lo acepte?-en esto último sonrió el chico

-a lo primero me costó convencerlo … pero se dio cuenta que Jou es un buen chico y me quiere -sonrió Bra

-seguro que si … y deseo que seas feliz con este chico -dijo Goten, los dos jóvenes miraron para el otro lado del restaurante por que había mucho alboroto y luego se volvieron a mirar

-hay personas que les gusta hacer escándalo -dijo Bra con una sonrisa

-si-dijo Goten

-hoy me han dado fecha para la boda-dijo Bra

-de veras-dijo Goten

-me casaré el año que viene por estas fechas-dijo Bra-aún recordarás lo que me prometiste-el chico se puso a pensar y la chica suspiró-me prometiste que serías mi testigo

-es verdad-dijo Goten-y lo voy a cumplir

-y como te va a ti Goten-dijo Bra mirando la taza de café

-como siempre-dijo suspirando Goten

-eres feliz?-Goten tardó unos segundos en contestar a Bra

-si-la chica lo miró sin creer lo que él le decía

-te veo diferente-susurró Bra

-que quieres decir?

-no se como explicarlo -dijo Bra con algo de tristeza-pero te ves triste

-como quieres que esté-dijo Goten-sinceramente no me fuera esperado que te casaras tan pronto, para mi siempre has sido como mi hermana pequeña … y por lo que puedo ver estás hecha toda una mujer -la chica sonrió con tristeza

-siempre me has visto como una hermana-susurró Bra

-cuando éramos pequeños, si, te veía a si-dijo Goten-pero cuando nos hicimos mas grandes empecé ha verte como una gran amiga

-por eso nunca de fijaste en mi-dijo Bra con tristeza

-Bra-dijo Goten poniendo su mano encima de la mano de la chica que la tenía en la mesa -yo no me fije en ti por que yo estaba enamorado de Trunks

-estabas-dijo Bra mirando a Goten a los ojos con intensidad-eso quiere decir que ya no lo estás?

-no lo se-suspiró Goten-se que hace muchísimo tiempo que no nos vemos pero siempre he tenido una gran confianza contigo al igual que la tenía con Trunks

-sabes que me puedes contar todo-dijo Bra agarrando fuertemente la mano del chico y Goten la sonrió -si tienes algún problema con Trunks puedes decirme … a él no le diré, ya que no tenemos una buena relación de hermanos

-por que?-dijo Goten sin entender

-Trunks y yo hace mas o menos un año discutimos fuertemente-dijo Bra-él está loco, necesita ayuda

-no se que decir ante esto-dijo Goten

-te acuerdas el día de mi cumpleaños … al último que viniste -dijo Bra y Goten asintió con la cabeza recordando esa noche, pero desgraciadamente ha habido noches iguales o peores, Goten al pensar en esto soltó la mano de la chica y miró a la mesa con tristeza y temor-te dije que si tenías algún problema con mi hermano lo dejaras y tú dijiste que no podías … que es lo que te lo impide Goten … déjalo … tú tienes derecho a ser feliz, con otra persona, él no te hace feliz

-él no se controla-susurró muy flojo Goten pero Bra lo escuchó

-que no se controla-gritó Bra ella miró como las personas del alrededor la miraron y se controló-como puedes decir eso … sabes lo mal que lo pasan tus padres, asta los míos … tus padres están sufriendo al igual que tu hermano y su familia, no saben que hacer para sacarte de ese infierno

-yo no vivo ningún infierno-alzó la voz Goten, el chico se sorprendió por si estallido de voz-lo siento Bra-pero ninguno de vosotros sabéis nada, pensáis que soy yo la victima pero no lo soy, la victima es Trunks, como has dicho antes él necesita ayuda y ninguno hace nada para ayudarle

-no me puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-dijo Bra decepcionada

-no quiero pelear contigo Bra-dijo Goten levantándose de la silla-será mejor que nos vallamos

-como quieras-dijo Bra levantándose-pero evadir los problemas nos es bueno, sabes que si pides ayuda a mis padres, a mi o a tu familia te ayudaran encantados, pero si quieres que tu adorado Trunks te mate es tú problema -la chica caminó con rapidez hacia la salida, Goten pagó la cuenta y salió corriendo para alcanzar a la chica que caminaba lentamente por la calle

-Bra-dijo Goten y la chica se paró y lo miró-debes de comprenderme

-sinceramente no puedo Goten-contestó Bra-sabes el daño que me hace verte sufrir, tengo miedo que algún día Trunks te mate -la chica empezó a llorar en silencio

-no llores Bra

-por que no te fijaste en mi-decía Bra con lágrimas-yo te haría mas feliz que Trunks

-por que nunca puedes elegir de quien te enamoras

-tienes razón-quitándose las últimas lágrimas de su rostro Bra -Goten dentro de un año seré una mujer casada y se que tengo novio y yo lo amo mucho, me podrías hacer un último favor

-claro-dijo Goten con una pequeña sonrisa-lo que quieras

-siempre he querido que me besaras-dijo Bra sin quitar de mirar al chico y algo sonrojada, en cambio Goten se sorprendió -podrías besarme en los labios- Goten la miró por un momento y después sonrió, la acarició la mejilla con lentitud para acercarse a su rostro lentamente asta que sus labios se unieron, Bra sin poder contenerse la salió una lágrima, al cabo de un rato los dos se separaron-gracias-susurró

-quieres que te acompañe a casa-dijo Goten

-no-dijo Bra-la Corporación Capsula está cerca e iré volando

-como quieras -dijo Goten-no veremos otro día Bra

-adiós Goten -dijo Bra empezando a volar por los cielos, Goten se quedó en ese lugar durante un rato y después decidió irse a casa para descansar, cuando llegó a casa todo estaba en silencio se sentó en el sofá pensando que el mejor momento era cuando estaba solo cuando no estaba Trunks, en esos momentos es cuando no tenía miedo de su pareja, por que sabía que no estaba y no le iba hacer nada, Goten se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación, cuando llegó suspiró hondamente y deseando desaparecer y a si no tendría que ver en nada con la vida de Trunks, Goten estaba cansado de su vida y deseaba que todo acabara para que todo el mundo pero sobre todo Trunks sea feliz, si él no existiera seguro que Trunks fuera sido el chico que era antes, Goten no sabía que había hecho para que cambiara tan drásticamente Trunks, de mientras se cambiaba pensó que su vida giraba entorno a Trunks y no podía hacer nada sin él, Goten se tumbó en la cama para dormir, esa noche le costaba coger el sueño pensando en lo que Bra le dijo asta que escuchó un ruido de la puerta de su habitación, Goten sabía que era Trunks entonces hizo parecer que estaba dormido pero podía oler el alcohol que rodeaba el entorno de Trunks, el chico de cabellos lila se acercó a la cama y se puso en el lado donde estaba Goten

-se que estás despierto-dijo Trunks -ya que has llegado hace un rato-Goten como si fuera un robot abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse-ven acércate-Goten sin pensarlo se acercó al otro chico, Trunks le besó en los labios con brusquedad y después se separó-quien lo hace mejor-Goten no entendió a lo que se refería, Trunks inmediatamente le golpeó en la cara haciendo que Goten cayera en la cama -te gusta mas el beso que te dio mi querida hermana o el mío-Goten no contestó, pero se preguntaba como él lo sabía, vale que cuando la besó estaban en la calle pero él no vio a nadie en ese lugar-te preguntarás como lo se … yo estaba en ese restaurante, te vi salir y decidí seguirte, mi gran sorpresa es que estabas con mi hermana … desde cuando estás con ella -cogiéndolo por el brazo para levantarlo y pegarle un puñetazo en el estomago y después otro en la cara que lo tiró al suelo sangrando

-yo … no … tengo … nada … con ella-respondió con dificultad Goten

-y quieres que me lo crea-dijo Trunks con enfado cogiéndolo por el pelo estamparlo contra la pared -no soy estúpido … yo te vi como la besabas -dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, Goten se retorcía de dolor resbalando por la pared asta que cayó al suelo, Trunks sin pensarlo le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que Goten cayera al suelo tumbado, el chico de cabellos lilas siguió dándole patadas en todo el cuerpo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Corporación Capsula mas concretamente en la habitación de Vegeta y Bulma el príncipe de los saiyan se despertó con violencia levantándose con rapidez, Bulma al notar esto se despertó y se levantó y viendo como su esposo se vestía

-Vegeta que es lo que está ocurriendo-dijo Bulma con preocupación

-Trunks lo va a matar-fue lo único que dijo Vegeta con ira rabia, Bulma lo miró con asombro y empezó a vestirse con lo primero que encontró

-vamos antes que ocurra algo malo-dijo Bulma cogiendo una capsula

-mejor iremos volando-dijo Vegeta cogiendo por la cintura a su esposa y saliendo por la ventana

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la montaña Paoz, Goku se levantó de su sueño con rapidez despertando a su esposa

-Goku que pasa-dijo Chichi

-no te preocupes-dijo Goku-voy a sacar de ese lugar a nuestro hijo

-le pasa algo a Goten-dijo con preocupación Chichi

-si no llegó a tiempo él va a morir-dijo Goku vestido y poniendo sus dedos en la frente

-Goku tráelo aquí por favor-dijo Chichi con lágrimas en los ojos, el saiyan de pelo alborotado no contestó y desapareció del lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la casa que compartía Goten y Trunks mas concretamente en la habitación de ambos que estaba a oscuras, Trunks estaba en una esquina de la habitación sentado en el suelo y con la rodilla flexionadas y la cara en ellas y meciéndose y con lágrimas, en ese momento apareció de la nada Goku sorprendido como estaba el lugar, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Trunks en la esquina, Goku empezó a buscar a su hijo menor y volvió a mirar a Trunks

-allí-susurró Trunks señalando en otra esquina de la habitación, Goku inmediatamente miró enyugar y vio a su hijo extendido en el suelo sin ningún movimiento, el saiyan de pelo alborotado sin pensarlo se agachó donde estaba su hijo-él está muerto-volvió a susurrar Trunks, Goku lo miró con odio

-reza por que esté vivo -dijo con veneno en la voz Goku-o si no yo te mataré-el saiyan puro puso su mano en el cuerpo de su hijo y puso sus dedos en la frente y desapareció del lugar, Trunks agachó la cabeza, en ese momento apareció en la habitación Vegeta y Bulma en la habitación, la mujer al ver tanta oscuridad se estremeció y encendió la luz

-donde está el mocoso de Kakaroto-gritó Vegeta con ira hacia su hijo mayor

-Trunks que le has hecho-dijo Bulma acercándose a su hijo -y donde está Goten-Trunks miró a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- está muerto-susurró Trunks, Bulma empezó a llorar silenciosamente

-Kakaroto a estado aquí-dijo Vegeta mas para él pero fue escuchado por todos

-él se lo llevó-susurró Trunks-yo no quería llegar tan lejos, él ha estado engañándome con Bra

-que!-dijo sorprendida Bra-eso es imposible

-esta noche les vi-gritó con rabia Trunks

-Bra me dijo que había visto a Goten-dijo Bulma con enfado-ellos no se han visto desde hace casi dos años -Vegeta sin mas se acercó a su hijo con enfado y lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba

-eres la deshonra de mi familia-dijo Vegeta con odio-no te mereces ser mi hijo-estampándolo contra la pared agarrándolo por el cuello para asfixiarlo -no te crees tan hombre, venga, golpéame igual que hacías con tu compañero-Bulma veía con terror como Vegeta estaba asfixiando a Trunks, ella sabía que se lo merecía pero ese chico es su hijo y sin mas se acercó donde estaba su esposo poniendo sus manos en la mano de Vegeta que tenía agarrado el cuello de su hijo

-Vegeta suéltalo por favor-dijo Bulma con lágrimas-lo vas a matar … yo me ocuparé buscaré un buen centro para que no haga daño a nadie -Vegeta lo soltó y se fue del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás

-no deberías de haberlo detenido-susurró Trunks con la mano en su cuello

-estás enfermo Trunks-dijo Bulma-debemos ayudarte para que desaparezca esa ira que te está matando -el chico solo la miró-pero para eso debes de ayudarme -él solo asintió con la cabeza-vivirás en la Corporación Capsula, pero sobre todo no te acercarás a Goten ni a su familia -Trunks no dijo nada-Trunks por favor debes de obedecerme, por casi matas a Goten

-él no respiraba-susurró Trunks

-te puedo asegurar que si Goten está muerto Goku fuera venido a matarte-dijo Bulma-y ni siquiera yo lo fuera impedido … vamos-ayudando a su hijo levantarse -en casa estarás mejor … aunque encontrar un centro me llevará un tiempo-miró a su hijo-Trunks prométeme que vas hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte a ti mismo-Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goku apareció en la plataforma celestial al lado de Picolo, este se sorprendió al ver a Goten en ese estado, en seguida llegaron Dende y Mr Popo al ver el estado del hijo menor de Goku iban a preguntar lo que había pasado pero no lo hicieron

-Dende -dijo Goku preocupado y con tristeza-intenta que Goten empiece a respirar

-claro Goku-dijo Dende acercándose al cuerpo de Goten, puso sus manos en el cuerpo-esto va a ser difícil … pero su corazón late con mucha lentitud-Dende empezó a utilizar sus poderes, estuvo mas de cinco minutos asta que Goten abrió los ojos y Dende junto los demás sonrieron de alegría, Goten al despertar vio que estaba rodeado de los dos Nameks, Mr Popo y de su padre, al ver a su padre el chico empezó a llorar y le abrazó con fuerza

-papa-decía llorando con desesperación Goten-no me dejes que esté con Trunks -los que vivían en la plataforma celestial no entendían por que lo decía-él me odia y no se el por que … no se lo que le hecho

-hijo-dijo con cariño Goku-no pienso permitir que él se te acerque, y si lo vuelve hacer lo mataré

-me lo prometes papa-dijo Goten separándose de su padre

-te lo prometo-dijo Goku-ahora vamos a casa … tu madre estaba preocupada por ti -Goten solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó y el saiyan miró a Dende -gracias por curar a Goten Dende

-no hay de que-contestó Dende

-adiós-dijo Goku poniendo los dedos en su frente y tocando a su hijo, los dos desaparecieron del lugar

-que habrá pasado-dijo Dende

-tú eres el Dios de este planeta y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que pasaba-dijo Picolo

-lo siento-dijo con tristeza Dende

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goten y Goku aparecieron en la casa de este último, allí estaban Gohan, Videl, Pan y Chichi preocupados, Chichi al ver a su hijo menor corrió abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-que bien que estés bien hijo-dijo Chichi con lágrimas en los ojos

-tío Goten-dijo Pan con seriedad-espero que a partir de ahora vivas aquí y que no vallas donde esté Trunks

-Goten te lo estaba diciendo ayer-dijo Videl -que no te convenía Trunks

-espero que hayas aprendido la lección-dijo Gohan de la misma actitud que su esposa -y que después de esto no te acerques a Trunks

-lo siento-susurró Goten

-dejarlo -dijo Chichi-lo que necesita ahora es descansar y olvidar lo que ha ocurrido

-como quieres que lo olvidemos-dijo Gohan-Trunks técnicamente lo había matado y gracias a Dende está vivo

-lo siento Gohan-dijo Goten-yo no quería que esto ocurriera

-lo importante es que estés bien Goten-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa y Goten la miró e hizo lo mismo

-será mejor que vallamos a descansar -dijo Goku

-pero abuelo-dijo Pan-y si Trunks quiere ….

-te puedo asegurar que él no se va aparecer por aquí-dijo Goku

-por que -dijo Pan

-primero por que yo le amenacé-dijo Goku-y segundo por que Vegeta ha estado apunto de matarle

-ahora que lo dices-dijo Gohan-he notado el cambio de energía de Vegeta y que le ha detenido

-Trunks es hijo de Vegeta y Bulma-dijo Chichi-y eso puede ser el motivo por que no haya ido mas lejos Vegeta

- pero las acciones que tengan los hijos no tienen que interferir en los padres-dijo Videl

-si-dijo Chichi-será mejor que vallamos a descansar-dicho esto la familia de Gohan se fue a su casa, Goku, Chichi y Goten también se fueron a descansar, y para Goten esa noche fue la única noche que durmió sin temor

Continuará ……………….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Había pasado casi un año de que Goten había recibido la brutal paliza a manos de Trunks, ellos dos no se habían visto durante ese tiempo, ya que Trunks vivía en la Corporación Capsula y estaba vigilado por sus padres pero sobre todo por Vegeta, la relación entre padre e hijo iba muy mal no se decían palabra y pasaba lo mismo con Bra, la única persona que hablaba con Trunks era su madre Bulma, la mujer desde el día que pasó lo de Goten ella estuvo ayudando a su hijo mayor de mientras encontraba un centro adecuado para su hijo varón, en cambio Goten ese año no fue muy bien ya que tenían que ayudarle sus padres como su hermano mayor y la familia de este a que tuviera mas autoestima y creyera en él mismo, el chico le costaba mucho salir de su habitación por el miedo que tenía por si Trunks aparecía hacerle algo, pero el chico también sabía que le faltaba algo a él como estar con el chico cabellos lilas, Goten estaba muy nervioso en esos días por que sabía que dentro de un días su amiga Bra se iba a casar y le gustase o no tenía que ir a la boda ya que le prometió a la chica que sería su testigo, pero lo malo no era ser el testigo si no que vería a Trunks en ese lugar y solo pensar en eso Goten entraba en pánico, en cambio Goku, Chichi y la familia de Gohan también estaba preocupados por esto, la familia Son no iban a ir al enlace matrimonial pero Bulma les dijo que tenían que ir o si no les retiraría a todos la palabra, y con esa amenaza la familia Son decidió ir a la boda

Ese día en la Corporación Capsula Trunks decidió quedarse en la sala después de comer para leer un poco, normalmente no lo hacía, solía quedarse en su habitación durante el día entero, solo salía para comer y para ir al psicólogo con su madre, Trunks estaba leyendo un libro asta que entró en la sala sus padres y hermana, Bulma miró al chico con una pequeña sonrisa

-por fin decidiste salir de tu habitación-dijo Bulma, Trunks solo la miró con una sonrisa y su hermana y padre ni siquiera lo miraron -pasado mañana ya sabes que debes marcharte, verdad-volviendo a su lectura

-si-dijo Trunks sin ninguna emoción en la voz

-debes de estar contento por que tu hermana pequeña se case-dijo Bulma para tener una conversación con su hijo ya que el chico no solía hablar con nadie solo monosílabos con ella -Trunks levantó la cabeza para mirarla y sonriendo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no me interesa lo que haga tu hija -dijo Trunks volviendo a mirar el libro

-recuerda que es tu hermana-dijo Bulma y Trunks no contestó, padre e hija miraban al chico con seriedad asta que se sentaron en el sofá los dos al cabo de unos segundos lo hizo Bulma

-estoy tan feliz-dijo Bra-mañana ha esta hora seré una mujer casada

-yo creo que eres joven para casarte-dijo Bulma-pero si tu eres feliz

-lo soy mama-dijo Bra con una sonrisa -Jou y yo queremos ser un matrimonio joven, al igual que queremos ser padres jóvenes

-ya tengo ganas de tener nietos-dijo Bulma sonriendo-a ti no te agradaría Vegeta?

-no tendré mas remedio-dijo Vegeta-aunque fuese preferido que tu futuro esposo sea un luchador

-no lo será, pero el es el hombre de mi vida-dijo Bra

-Vegeta debes de entender que en este planeta no hay grandes guerreros-dijo Bulma-ni tampoco hay saiyans

-lo se mujer-dijo Vegeta

-ya que mama a sacado el tema de los saiyans-dijo Bra-por que no me explicas cosas sobre ellos, papa

-que quieres saber-dijo Vegeta

-si las mujeres saiyans son también muy poderosas-dijo Bra

-no había muchas hembras saiyans-dijo Vegeta-habían mas hombres que mujeres

-pues entonces si habían tan pocas mujeres como hacían para tener descendencia-dijo Bulma metiéndose en la conversación

-pues los hombres se acostaban con otros hombres de clase baja-dijo Vegeta como si nada y las dos mujeres se miraron sin entender

-y eso que tiene que ver con la descendencia-dijo Bulma

-es simple mujer-dijo Vegeta-los guerreros de clase baja pueden tener hijos

-Que!-dijo las dos mujeres con sorpresa

-pero como-dijo ahora Bra con incredulidad

-pensaba que ya sabías como vienen los niños Bra-dijo Vegeta-y su hija se puso roja de la vergüenza

-papa, si se como vienen los niños-dijo Bra con timidez

-pero Vegeta como es eso posible-dijo Bulma-Goku es un guerrero de clase baja, él puede tener hijos?

-no-dijo Vegeta

-entonces-dijo Bra

-solo pueden tener hijos un guerrero de clase baja de la misma familia y el que es el mas débil de la familia -dijo Vegeta-y solo podría tener solo uno, y solo cuando hay luna llena … un hombre no puede ser tan fértil como una mujer

-la verdad no se que decir-dijo Bra

-sorprendente-dijo Bulma y en ese momento Trunks se levantó del asiento

-eso es una estupidez-dijo Trunks marchándose del lugar dejando a los tres solos

-ese mocoso mal criado-susurró Vegeta

-Vegeta déjalo, mira el lado bueno, pasado mañana se irá -dijo Bulma -y cundo vuelva seguro será como era antes, como cuando era un niño

-solo espero que sea a si-dijo Vegeta

-y yo espero que mañana en mi boda no pase nada malo-dijo Bra

-no te preocupes-dijo Bulma-yo controlaré a Trunks y Goku y su familia vigilarán a Goten

-se debe de sentir tan mal-susurró Bra-después de un año se encontrará con Trunks

-por eso mismo Chichi y su familia decían que no iban a venir-dijo Bulma-menos mal que les amenacé diciéndoles que no les iba hablar nunca

-que mala eres, mama-dijo Bra con una sonrisa y se levantó -voy a ver que falta para la boda

-te acompaño-dijo Bulma saliendo por la puerta detrás de su hija, Vegeta también se levantó miró al cielo por la ventana

-mañana creo que habrá luna llena-susurró Vegeta y sin mas se marchó para entrenar un poco mas

Pasó el día y todos los guerreros estaban en la boda de Bra, cuando los novios dijeron el si quiero todos les felicitaron, después de la ceremonia se fueron al restaurante mas grande y lujoso de la ciudad, una vez que los novios y los invitados estaban en el restaurante empezó la comida, para Goku era un placer comer tanta comida al igual que para Vegeta, después de la comida empezó a tocar la música, los primeros en empezar a bailar fueron Bra y Jou el vals y después se unieron los demás invitados, pero para la sorpresa de todos fue ver a Vegeta y a Bra bailar, el día oscureció, Goten estaba feliz por ver a Bra tan feliz con su nuevo y estrenado esposo y hablando con todos sus amigos, en cambio Trunks estaba serio como de costumbre y sin quitarle la mirada a Goten, de repente el chico se levantó

-donde vas Trunks-dijo Bulma que estaba descansando por haber bailado, el chico de cabellos lilas la miró con seriedad

-tengo que recordarte que no soy un bebe-dijo de mala gana Trunks y su madre lo miró con enfado-voy a fumar al lavabo ya que en este lugar no se puede fumar-y sin mas se marchó, Bulma suspiró con desgano, en otro lugar de la sala del restaurante Goten estaba sentado con Videl

-vamos a bailar Goten-dijo Videl con una sonrisa

-no gracias-dijo Goten-no soy bueno para bailar

-Goten esto es una fiesta tenemos que divertirnos-dijo Videl

-por que no le dices a Gohan-dijo Goten-a si dejará de hablar de trabajo con ese hombre que ni siquiera se quien es-Videl miró donde estaba su esposo

-es un trabajador de la Corporación Capsula -dijo Videl -tienes razón-levantándose del asiento para dirigirse a donde estaba Gohan pero antes miró por la ventana-la luna está preciosa-por ese comentario Goten se giró y miró la luna

-está llena-susurró Goten-me encanta observar la luna llena-Videl lo miró y sonrió

-voy a bailar con Gohan-dijo Videl marchándose

-hace mucho calor en este lugar-susurró para si Goten

-tienes razón-dijo Krilin que estaba en ese lugar con él-por que no vas a refrescarte?-Goten le miró

-eso haré-dijo Goten-ahora vuelvo-el chico se fue al baño, cuando entró cerró la puerta observando que no había nadie en el lugar y después fue al espejo mirándose y suspiró, se echó agua en la cara para después secarse, el chico moreno escuchó un ruido detrás de él pensando que en ese lugar no había nadie, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue al mirar al espejo viendo a la persona que menos quería encontrarse, Trunks también se sorprendió al ver en ese lugar a Goten pero su sorpresa se fue rápidamente para sonreír

-quien iba a decir que nos íbamos a encontrar en este lugar -dijo Trunks, por otra parte Goten intentaba negarse a el mismo que esa persona era Trunks pero al escuchar su voz no había duda, el chico de pelo lila se dirigió a la puerta para apoyarse en ella y con una sonrisa maliciosa, Goten no quería mirarlo pero al final lo hizo y pudo ver esa sonrisa que le dio escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, el chico de pelo negro cogiendo valentía empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir del lugar

-por favor Trunks -susurró Goten-déjame salir

-por que no intentas sacarme-dijo Trunks con malicia -no te atreves Goten -el chico mas joven pensaba que en ese año sin Trunks había empezado a tener su valentía por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba, pero con su mano temblorosa la iba a poner en el pomo de la puerta pero la mano no llegó por que Trunks puso su mano en el brazo de Goten para luego estamparlo en la pared, ante este gesto Goten empezó a respirar con dificultad y tener ese temor que creía que se había esfumado, Trunks mientras tanto puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta para luego quitarla y acercarse al oído del chico mas joven-no me has echado de menos durante este tiempo que no hemos estado juntos-Trunks empezó a lamer y chupar la oreja del otro chico

-por favor para-susurró Goten con lágrimas

-contéstame-dijo seductoramente en el oído Trunks -me has echado de menos, por que yo si-Goten sabía que le había echado de menos por que aún seguía enamorado de él, pero en ese tiempo aunque le haya costado había aprendido ha estar sin él, pero también sabía que a Trunks tenía que decirle lo que el quería oír

-si-susurró Goten

-si, que-dijo Trunks bajando por el cuello con besos

-te he echado de menos-Goten vio la sonrisa de él y cerró los ojos con fuerza y no negarse a lo que le esperaba, Trunks besó los labios del otro chico con agresividad, Goten estaba tan asustado que no correspondió

-será mejor que me correspondas o si no te pasará lo mismo que la última vez-el chico con pelo moreno no respondió por que los labios de Trunks se lo impedía, con cautela Goten correspondió al beso y deslizándose por su rostro lágrimas, Trunks empezó acariciar todo el cuerpo del otro chico desabrochando la camisa de este, Goten estaba inmóvil por lo que estaba haciendo por que Trunks bajó a besar su pecho y metiendo la mano en sus pantalones para acariciar su miembro, Goten al sentir esto apoyó la cabeza en la pared mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados, Trunks desabrochó los pantalones del chico mas joven para después bajarlos y meter el miembro en su boca, Goten respiraba con dificultad y con las rodillas temblando y solo pensando por que le tiene que pasar esto a él, después de un rato Trunks volvió a besar a Goten en los labios mientras el chico de cabellos lilas se desabrochaba los pantalones para bajárselos, con gran brutalidad Trunks dio la vuelta a Goten quedando este cara la pared y sin ningún miramiento se introdujo en el interior de Goten dando fuertes embestidas, Goten gritó cuando se introdujo en su interior y llorando sin poder remediarlo, después de ese grito se tapó la boca para no darle el placer de escucharle gritar, también pensó que si era a si de violento era por que no le había correspondido como el quería, después de embestirlo durante un rato Trunks se derramó dentro de él saliendo de su interior, los dos respiraban con dificultad, Goten se deslizó por la pared quedando en cogido en el suelo llorando en silencio, Trunks después de recuperar su respiración se puso los pantalones y se agachó a la altura del otro chico para hablarle en el oído-ha sido una buena despedida, aunque podría haber sido mejor-dijo Trunks notando como el chico mas joven temblaba-recuerda Goten, tú me perteneces te guste o no, y espero que cuando vuelva sigas siendo solo mío y de nadie mas … ah y que no haya ninguna sorpresa de parte tuya -levantándose y marchándose del baño, Goten por otra parte seguía temblando y llorando, intentaba levantarse del suelo pero no podía sus piernas no le respondían asta que al cabo de unos minutos se levantó con dificultad arreglándose la ropa y después mirarse al espejo, pudo ver que tenía los ojos hinchados del llanto, sin pensarlo se echó agua a la cara y haciendo unas respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse decidió irse de ese lugar, mientras iba para la sala donde estaban los invitados de la boda se dijo que lo que había ocurrido no lo sabría nadie ya que Trunks había dicho que se iba, al llegar a la sala donde estaban todos pudo ver que nadie había notado su ausencia, se dirigió donde estaba antes de ir al baño y se sentó, miró a todas las personas del lugar que estaban felices y una gran tristeza se le apoderó en su interior, y es cuando vio a Trunks que hablaba con su madre para luego irse del lugar, Goten sonrió ante esto, el chico estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos de tristeza que no notó que alguien se sentó a su lado

-mocoso, Trunks te ha dicho o ha hecho algo-Goten se giró a la persona que le habló y sonrió falsamente

-no, Vegeta-dijo Goten

-mientes igual que Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta-pero no te preocupes Trunks se larga mañana y por una buena temporada no sabrás de él-levantándose y caminó unos pasos para luego mirar a Goten-y no te preocupes entre todos cuidaremos de la cría-y se fue, Goten no entendió a lo que se refería pero luego pensó que podría ser de Trunks, pero eso no podía ser, se repitió a si mismo, Trunks no es un bebe, entonces a que se refería Vegeta con eso, Goten estuvo asta que decidieron irse con eso en la cabeza, y no lo comprendió asta que pasaron ocho meses que nació su hijo con Trunks, a lo primero le costó a sumir eso que estaba embarazado pero tuvo que aceptarlo, los padres de Trunks como los suyos propios le dieron la opción de si quería tenerlo o no, pero Goten lo único que dijo es que ese bebe no tenía la culpa de lo que hagan o sean los padres y por eso decidió tenerlo, luego llegó la hora de buscar un nombre para el bebe, Goten le daba igual asta que Vegeta dijo que tenía que tener un nombre saiyan, las mujeres a lo primero no estaban muy de acuerdo pero luego lo aceptaron, tenían que coger un nombre saiyan que no fuera muy extraño asta que Goku preguntó por el nombre de su padre, Vegeta al ser el príncipe lo sabía, y al decir que se llamaba Bardock todos decidieron que ese nombre era el mas adecuado para el bebe

Fin del Flash Back

La mañana llegó y Goten se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza, estuvo pensando toda la noche sobre lo de Trunks, el chico se metió en la ducha y después se vistió, cuando iba a salir de su habitación alguien abrió la puerta

-papa-gritó el niño de cuatro años y medio-la abuelita me ha dicho que venga a despertarte para desayunar

-ya voy-dijo Goten-pero no hace falta que chilles Bardock

-papa-dijo el niño con pelo negro y ojos azules -siento mucho lo de anoche

-por que-dijo Goten sentándose en la cama

-es que anoche te enfadaste conmigo y yo no quiero que te enfades-dijo Bradock haciendo el intento de llorar

-contigo no estaba enfadado-dijo Goten-ven-el niño se acercó a su padre y Goten le abrazó-sabes que te quiero mucho verdad

-si-dijo Bradock abrazándolo -yo también te quiero mucho

-vamos a desayunar o tu abuelo se lo comerá todo y no nos dejará nada-dijo Goten con una sonrisa, el niño sin pensarlo salió corriendo, mientras lo observaba marchándose de la habitación pensó que ese niño se parecía a Trunks físicamente pero también era igual de orgullo, y se dijo a si mismo que solo se parecía a él en el color del cabello y en lo inocente que parecía a veces, caminando para llegar a la cocina para desayunar supo cual sería su decisión

Continuará …………………………

**Nota autora: **_El flash back se acabó y queda poco para el final ... perdón por las faltas de ortografía _

**MILK GOKU**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

En la casa de Goku acabaron de desayunar y en ese momento llegó Pan de catorce años, Bardock al ver a la adolescente la miró con una sonrisa

-hola-dijo Pan-os quería saludar antes de irme a la Corporación Capsula … papa me ha mandado para que le de estos documentos a Bulma-enseñando un sobre que tenía en la mano

-puedo ir contigo prima Pan-dijo Bardock

-pues …

-no-dijo rotundamente Goku cortando a su nieta Pan

-pero por que abuelo-dijo Bardock con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada seria

-por que es mejor que te quedes aquí-dijo Goku con la misma actitud, el niño miró a su padre

-papa, verdad que tú me dejas ir?-dijo Bardock y Goten le miró-seguro que el abuelo Goku no me deja ir por que está enfadado por que el abuelo Vegeta la vencido-todos sonrieron por ese comentario y Goku hizo una mueca de disgustado

-no es por eso-susurró Goku-y Vegeta no me ha vencido

-por mi no hay problema que vallas con Pan a la Corporación Capsula-dijo Goten

-de verdad-dijo feliz Bardock

-pero Goten-se quejó Goku

-papa-dijo Goten-allí estarán Vegeta y Bulma, que puede pasar

-nada-susurró Goku

-además estaré yo -dijo Pan con una sonrisa-vamos Bardock

-si-dijo feliz el niño saliendo de la casa corriendo-vamos prima Pan … hagamos una carrera haber quien llega antes

-ey Bardock espera-dijo Pan detrás del niño y moviendo el brazo en forma de despedida

-Pan-dijo Goten -estar aquí antes de la comida

-de acuerdo tío Goten -dijo Pan saliendo volando detrás de su primo

-la verdad es que ese niño me recuerda mucho a ti Goten cuando tenías su edad-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa, Pan y Bardock volaron lo mas rápido que pudieron asta que llegaron al jardín de la Corporación Capsula

-te gané prima Pan-dijo Bardock

-si-dijo Pan -será mejor que entremos-los dos entraron a la casa asta que entraron a la sala

- voy a saludar a mi abuelito-dijo Bardock -le voy a enseñar lo que me a enseñado el abuelito Goku -y sin mas se fue a la cámara de gravedad

-este niño-susurró Pan-voy al laboratorio que seguro que Bulma está en ese lugar -la adolescente con paso lento fue al laboratorio de Bulma, cuando llegó a la puerta gritó-Bulma, que estás ahí. soy Pan

-si estoy aquí-dijo Bulma abriéndose la puerta del laboratorio -Gohan me llamó diciendo que me traerías los documentos -Pan sonrió a Bulma pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Trunks

-toma-dijo Pan dando los documentos a la mujer esta notó el cambio de actitud de la joven -nos vamos a ir

-has venido acompañada?-preguntó Bulma

-si-dijo Pan-he venido con Bardock, pero ya conoces como es ese niño, lo primero que ha hecho es ir a enseñarle no se el que a Vegeta

-ese niño-dijo seria Bulma-parece que prefiere mas a Vegeta que a mi … vamos a la sala y hablamos, necesito un café

-Bulma perdona es que tengo un poco de prisa-dijo Pan

-Conociendo a Bardock y Vegeta se tiraran un buen rato -dijo Bulma

-de acuerdo-dijo con un suspiro Pan y observó que Trunks en ningún momento quitó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador pero sabía que había escuchado la conversación

-Trunks-dijo Bulma mirando a su hijo y que este no quitó la vista de la pantalla-Pan y yo vamos a tomar un café, te dejo solo

-de acuerdo mama-dijo Trunks, las dos mujeres se fueron dejando a Trunks solo, este al estar solo dejó de teclear y suspiró -quien será Bardock … puede que sea el hermano de Pan-se dijo a si mismo, Bulma y Pan estaban sentadas en la sala y la mayor de ellas tomando café

-Trunks a cambiado-susurró Bulma-no es el mismo de hace cinco años-Pan solo miraba a la mujer de cabellos azules-Vegeta le cuesta confiar en él … creo que el debe de saber de la existencia de Bardock

-esa decisión la tiene que tomar Goten-dijo Pan

-lo se-dijo Bulma tomando un poco de café-Trunks llegó ayer y no a salido para nada de la casa … bueno salió un momento para ver la ciudad … Vegeta y yo no nos fiábamos pero debemos de confiar en él

-costará mucho para que mi familia confíe en él -dijo Pan

-lo se-dijo Bulma

-mi abuelo Goku no confía en Trunks y mi padre tampoco … creo que si quiere empezar a que confiemos en él debería de ganarse a ellos dos … mi madre y mi abuela Chichi son mas accesibles

-muchas veces he hablado con Chichi-dijo Bulma acabándose el café-y ella entiende lo que tenía Trunks … bueno en parte es culpa de Vegeta y mía

-por que lo dices-dijo Pan

-nosotros somos sus padres-dijo Bulma con tristeza-y le hemos dado de lado desde que era pequeño-yo en el laboratorio y Vegeta entrenando … en cambio con Bra fue diferente a ella la dimos mas cariño que a Trunks … Trunks siempre tuvo mucha envidia de Goten

-por que?-dijo sin entender Pan

-vale que Goten no tuvo a Goku en sus primeros siete años de vida, pero luego cuando Goku vivió Goten tuvo un padre cariñoso y una madre que estaba para él todo el tiempo y un hermano mayor que le aconsejaba y ayudaba en todo-dijo Bulma-Trunks no tuvo nada de eso, por eso siempre tuvo celos y envidia de ellos dos de Goten y Bra

-me estás intentando decir que la culpa es de Goten y Bra?-dijo con seriedad Pan-y que nunca Trunks ha estado enamorado de Goten?

-yo no quise decir eso Pan-dijo Bulma -si Vegeta y yo fuéramos sido unos buenos padres para Trunks esto no fuera ocurrido … y sobre que Trunks estaba enamorado de Goten, yo creo que si, pero eso el único que puede contestarte es el mismo Trunks-sin poder evitarlo Bulma empezó a llorar, Pan para consolarla la abrazó-soy la peor madre del mundo

-no digas eso-dijo Pan-nadie sabe como educar a sus hijos, pero vosotros nunca le dijisteis que hiciera lo que hizo a mi tío Goten … además yo creo que eres muy buena madre

-gracias Pan-sonrió Bulma

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En uno de los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula se encontraba Bardock enfadado

-no puedo creer que el abuelo Vegeta me echara por no haber saludado a la abuela Bulma -susurró el niño y después sonrió -el abuelo Vegeta se ha quedado sorprendido cuando le he enseñado el Kame Kame Ha -el niño empezó a correr hacia la sala ya que Vegeta le había dicho que Bulma estaba allí con Pan, iba tan entusiasmado que no se dio cuenta que alguien andaba por el pasillo hacia donde el iba y sin poder evitarlo se chocó con esta persona cayendo al suelo

-lo siento mucho-dijo el niño poniéndose de pie mirando con cautela a la persona que estaba en frente suyo

-deberías de ir con mas cuidado-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-soy Trunks, tú quien eres-el niño abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-yo … yo soy Bardock-dijo el niño, Trunks se sorprendió

-tú eres el hermano de Pan?-dijo Trunks el niño negó con la cabeza con rapidez sin dejar de mirarle, al ver la negación del niño Trunks se extrañó

-Pan es mi prima-dijo Bardock

-tu prima-dijo Trunks sorprendido-tu eres hijo de Goten

-si-dijo Bardock-él es mi papa

-Bardock!-los dos escucharon el grito de Pan que venía por ese pasillo asta que estuvo enfrente de ellos y Bulma iba con ella, el niño al ver a la mujer de pelo azul sonrió

-hola abuelita -dijo Bardock, Pan y Bulma se miraron por que no sabía la reacción de Trunks al escuchar esto, en cambio el chico de pelo lila al escuchar las palabras del niño a su madre le miró y después a su madre asta que miró fijamente al niño y poniéndose a la altura del niño

-cuantos años tienes Bardock?-el niño no sabía que hacer ya que algo le decía que ese chico no era de confianza

-cuatro-contestó Bardock

-cuatro-susurró Trunks para que después se pusiera de pie-debería de felicitar a mi hermana que por fin a conseguido lo que mas quería al igual que Goten-y sin mas se fue dejando a las dos mujeres en estado de shock por que no sabían que decir y a un niño que no entendía nada

-por que ha dicho eso abuelita Bulma-dijo Bardock acercándose a su abuela y moviéndola por la pierna para que reaccionase, al fin las dos reaccionaron y miraron al niño-no entiendo por que ha dicho eso … y por que cree que mi papa está con la tía Bra? … y él es el hermano de mi tía Bra? Y si es a si él es mi papa?

-no lo se … si y si Bardock-dijo Bulma

-la verdad me lo imaginaba de otra forma-susurró Bardock

-Bulma-dijo Pan exaltada-crees que mi tío Goten esté en problemas? Y si es a si que vamos hacer? Y no tendríamos que decirle la verdad sobre Bardock?

-no lo se … no lo se … y ahora voy a contarle la verdad-dijo Bulma saliendo corriendo hacia donde estaba su hijo mayor

-vamos a la casa Bardock-dijo Pan

-que es lo que pasa-dijo Bardock sin comprender

-vamos -dijo con autoridad Pan y salió volando por la primera ventana que vio y Bardock la siguió, Bulma miró en el laboratorio a ver si en ese lugar estaba su hijo pero no estaba, después fue a la habitación de su hijo y abrió la puerta sin llamar viendo que en ese lugar tampoco estaba, sin pensarlo fue a la cámara de gravedad donde estaba Vegeta para contarle lo que había sucedido

Pan y Bardock llegaron a la casa de Goku, al entrar vio que estaba sus padres, abuelos y su tío Goten, todos pudieron ver que Pan estaba muy nerviosa y Goten sin pensarlo se dirigió a su hijo

-Bardock, que es lo que has hecho a Pan-dijo con seriedad Goten

-pero si yo no he hecho nada -dijo Bardock con enfado y con los brazos cruzados

-entonces que es lo que le pasa a Pan-continuó Goten

-Pan que ocurre-dijo Videl

-Él lo sabe-dijo Pan con la respiración agitada-pero lo ha entendido mal

-de que estás hablando-dijo Gohan-si no te explicas mejor no entenderemos nada

-se refiere a Trunks-dijo Bardock sin dejar la posición en la que estaba antes-y cree que mi papa y la tío Bra están juntos y yo soy su hijo, no creéis que es gracioso -todos miraron a Pan para que les confirmaran lo que había dicho el niño y ella afirmó con la cabeza, Goten sin pensarlo se acercó al sofá y se sentó con pesadez y los demás solo miraron al chico de cabellos negros

-tío Goten, lo siento-dijo Pan, Bardock miraba a todos sin entender lo que pasaba

-no te preocupes hermano no vamos ha dejar que se acerque ni a ti ni a Bardock -dijo Gohan

-todo se arreglará-dijo Chichi-además Bulma me dijo que había cambiado

-las personas como él no cambian-dijo Goku enfadado-y por eso no quería que Bardock fuera a la Corporación Capsula, por que estaba él

-me podéis decir que pasa-dijo Bardock enfadado-solo se le tiene que decir que no soy hijo de la tía Bra

-ese no es el problema-dijo Videl olvidando que hablaba con un niño de cuatro años

-el problema es Trunks-dijo Gohan -él es un chico violento e hizo daño a Goten-Bardock se sorprendió y por que nunca le habían dicho vale que tenía cuatro años pero él tenía derecho a saber como era de verdad su otro padre, miró a Goten y al verlo tan pálido y parecía también asustado le dio rabia y eso le enfadó y si hacía falta no dejaría que Trunks se acercara a su padre

-tengo que hablar con él-susurró Goten y todos le miraron

-no-dijo Bardock-no se lo que pasó pero él no me gusta-Goten le miró y le hizo una sonrisa triste-papa, yo no quiero que él te haga daño

-tengo que arreglarlo y decirle la verdad-dijo Goten levantándose-y tampoco quiero que crea lo que pensaba en un pasado era verdad

-iré contigo-dijo Goku

-papa-dijo Goten-Bulma dice que ha cambiado, recemos que sea a si, y si no lo es, esta batalla es mía, y se tratará de él y yo-Goten salió de la casa

-si veo que pasa algo iré-dijo Goku su hijo menor solo lo miró y sonrió y después empezó a volar y se concentró para buscar la energía de Trunks, cuando la encontró fue al lugar donde se encontraba, cuando aterrizó que era el mismo lugar del otro día lo vio de pie mirando al horizonte, Goten con lentitud se acercó asta que le escuchó hablar que se paró a un metro de él

-al final era verdad-dijo Trunks con arrogancia -mi querida hermana hizo un buen papel con la boda -girándose enfadado para encarar a Goten, este recordó como era Trunks cuando tenía esa actitud tan agresivo, la verdad que a Goten le daba miedo y le empezaron a temblar las piernas

-Bardock es hijo mío-dijo Goten con decisión pero con temor-pero no es hijo de Bra

-entonces tenías a otra-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa maliciosa

-nunca tuve otra ni otro-dijo Goten-solo tenías que fijarte mas en el niño y sabrías de quien es hijo

-y de quien es Goten-dijo Trunks caminando hacia el otro chico pero Goten inconscientemente daba pasos hacia atrás al ver esto Trunks sonrió-no me digas que aún me tienes miedo -el chico de cabellos negros al escuchar esto sus piernas se pararon sin poder moverlas a su voluntad por que ahora si quería salir de ese lugar y arrepintiéndose de haber ido, Trunks llegó a la altura del otro chico y es cuando Goten vio en los ojos de Trunks odio hacia él cosa que nunca había visto en sus ojos antes-tu siempre lo tuviste todo, un padre, una madre y hermano que te consentían todo desde que eras un niño, si supieras lo que yo odiaba eso, yo tenía un padre una madre pero nunca tuve nada de ellos solo desprecio y el amor siempre se lo daban a mi querida hermana, y cuando me di cuenta que me enamoré de ti, la estúpida de mi hermana también lo estaba, solo tenía un punto a mi favor, que yo a ti siempre te dominé como quería desde que éramos unos niños, y cuando estuvimos juntos por un tiempo creí que era feliz y sabes por que porque tenía algo que mi hermana no podía tener, y antes que lo tuviera la niña consentida de mama y papa preferiría mil veces hacer desaparecer ese algo, y sabes que es ese algo Goten, tú, pero os falto tiempo a los dos, visteis que yo no estaba, para estar juntos y engendrar a ese mocoso, con tan solo pensar que estáis juntos me hierve la sangre de la ira -Trunks agarró la ropa de Goten por el cuello-yo te amaba y sabes aún lo hago … pero ese odio que os tengo a los dos me consume y me hace olvidar los sentimientos que tengo por ti-Goten no sabía que decir y le salieron lágrimas de los ojos por que notó la energía que estaba concentrando en su mano Trunks y la puso en el pecho de Goten, se acercó Trunks al oído de Goten pero antes de hablar aspiró el aroma-adiós-expulsando la energía haciendo que atraviese el pecho de Goten y este cayendo al suelo, Trunks se arrodilló con lágrimas, y viendo como Goten cerraba los ojos lentamente e intentando hablar

- él … es … tu … hijo-dijo con dificultad Goten y Trunks en ese momento recordó algo que dijo un día antes de la boda de Bra que era que los saiyans de clase baja podían tener hijos-lo … siento -siguió hablando el chico de cabellos negros-yo … solo … te … amado … a … ti-y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas, Trunks quedó en shock pero sabía que iba a tener el mismo destino que Goten, sin pensarlo puso un dedo en la sien y concentró energía y después la expulsó, su cuerpo cayó sin vida y lo último que pensó que si él iba al cielo Goten le pueda perdonar

En ese lugar apareció Goku vio el cuerpo de su hijo sin vida al igual que el de Trunks, sin poder remediarlo lloró, miró al lado derecho y vio a Vegeta que acababa de llegar y en su rostro no había expresión alguna, Vegeta caminó hacia el cuerpo de su hijo y cuando pasó por delante de Goku que este no se había movido y sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Goten le dijo un "lo siento", Vegeta cogió el cuerpo de su hijo y se lo llevó, Goku se acercó al cuerpo de su hijo arrodillándose en el suelo y tocándolo en la cara para empezar a llorar, al cabo de unos minutos que se calmó cogió el cuerpo y se lo llevó

Cuando Goku dijo a su familia lo que había pasado todos lloraron asta que Chichi se desmayó, Bardock al escuchar la noticia corrió a su habitación para que nadie le viera llorar, llegó el día que iban a enterrar a Goten estaba la familia Son, como la familia Brief y los amigos de ambas familias, Bra no paró de llorar por la muerte de su mejor amigo pero tenía a su esposo Jou que estuvo con ella en todo momento, Bulma tenía una pena muy grande y no paró de llorar por Goten que era como un segundo hijo y por Trunks ya que ella se decía que todo era culpa suya y nadie la podía quitar eso de la cabeza, cuando acabó la ceremonia cada uno se fue a su casa para llorar su perdida íntimamente, cada año que pasaba Bardock iba al cementerio para ponerle un ramo de flores a Goten y una sola flor a Trunks

Fin

**Nota autora: **_Este es el último capítulo que espero que os haya gustado al igual que la historia ... gracias por los comentarios recibidos ... perdonar las faltas de ortografía _

Que paséis un buen día 

**MILK GOKU**


End file.
